The Wish
by Miss Queen B
Summary: A baby dragon is found that can grant wishes, but each monkey learns the hard way of the quote be careful what you wish for. First SRMTHFG fanfic. Please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**B: Hi there, my name is B and this is Isis**

**Isis: (_shyly_) Hi**

**B: sorry, she's very shy anyway I'm here to present you, my very first SRMTHFG fanfic. **

**Isis: (_nodding_) **

**B: Now before I get started I have a few things you need to know. I don't own any SRMTHFG characters but Isis, who will be in this story, is all mine.**

**Isis: I am, I'm going to be in the story?**

**B: yup, so get rid of that shyness**

**Isis: great (_sarcastically_)**

**B: I don't know how long this story will be**

**Isis: she doesn't know**

**B: if you like romance, humor, and action then you'll like this story**

**Isis: you'll like it a lot**

**B: I don't know how long it will take me to upload and most of all my grammar is a little poor so be nice. **

**Isis: we don't like grammar**

**B: so I hope you enjoy the story and please review. **

**Isis: no flames please**

**B: (_grabbed Isis and place her inside her little orb_) here's the prologue, enjoy.**

--------------------------------------

**Prologue**

In space.

The little girl slowly walked over to the window on the ship she was on and looked outside. She could see the small planet that only had one city on there named Shuggazoom city.

She sighs and looked at the small light bluish orb in her hand. "I'm sorry, little one" she said

She pressed a button that opened a small hatch and placed the orb on it. "Your powers are too strong for me to handle so I can no longer keep you"

The little girl closed the hatch and watched the orb fall towards the planet like a shooting star. A tear fell down her cheek "I hope the next person who finds you has a better chance to take care of you."

The ship flew off.

-------------------------------------

In Shuggazoom.

It was another beautiful day in Shuggazoom City. Skeleton King and the Dark worm were gone for good and the team was finally home at last.

Through they were home, they couldn't sit down and relax when the Robot needed repairs after the huge battle with Skeleton King.

A red monkey exited the door and walked down the shoulder to fix one of the arms of the robot. Although he spent most of his day repairing, cleaning and complaining about why he had to work on this day. He couldn't help but smile, "it's good to be home" he said

He missed the nice blue sky and the fresh air. He took a deep breath and looked up to admire the day when he spotted an orange dot.

"What the?" he asked as he continue looking at the orange dot that was coming closer and closer . . . and closer.

Sprx stood there, too distracted and curious to move. "Is the sky falling or something?" he wondered

Whatever was falling, it was heading right toward him and it was getting closer. Sprx was about to tell the others when the small thing flew down and hit him right on the head.

Sprx past out with the orb landing on the ground next to him...

------------------------------------

**B: short? I know, but this is the prologue. Good luck Isis. Stay tune for chapter one.**


	2. My Name is Isis

**B: Hello again, Thanks for the reviews, don't worry the chapters will get a little longer so bear with me, Ok?**

**Isis: Thanks again!**

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter One:**

**My name is Isis**

Sprx slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurry thing right in front of him. He closed his eyes then opened them again.

"You ok?" The thing said

Sprx moaned as his vision started to get clearer. Once it did, he saw a small little dragon flying above him and staring down at him with her big blue eyes. He slowly sat up and rubbed the dent on his head with his hand.

"What happened?" he asked

"You caught me when I was falling out of space" said the little dragon.

"Huh?" Sprx asked

He hissed in pain from his now pounding headache as he stared at the little dragon. She had a light-blue color skin with dark blue stripes. She had little wings and big blue eyes that nearly covered up its face. She was half the size he was and to him she looked kinda puny in strength. She had a piece of paper stuck to her tail but didn't seem like she noticed it.

"You caught me when I was falling from space" She said again

"That was you falling out of the sky, how did you survive"

"Oh, I came out of that" the little dragon pointed to the little orb. Sprx picked up the orb, it was a very light blue color and was smaller then the little dragon.

"You live in this" he asked

The little dragon smile and nodded then flew closer to him like if she was examining him "What are you suppose to be?" she asked, poking his arm. She flew above him and knocked on his head making a small banging sound. "Are you a robot mouse?"

Sprx grabbed the little dragon and put her down "close, but I'm a monkey" he said, letting her go.

The little dragon gave him a confused look and waited for him to say something else.

"But the question is who are you and where did you come from?" he asked, but the dragon turned her head away

"Wow, this place is so pretty" the little dragon said flying around the place completely ignoring the red monkey.

When the little dragon flew by him again, he reached out and grabbed the note off the little dragon's tail and read it.

_Hello _

_My name is Isis and I'm just a little baby. I'm looking for a new home and I like berries. My orb should never leave my side or be abuse unless you lived a good life. _

_Thank you._

Sprx got up and walked over to Isis who was still flying around. "Hey, did you come here alone or did someone sent you here" he asked

Isis stopped and frown "My owner said she couldn't keep me anymore. She said her parents didn't like me since I was too dangerous to have around"

Sprx found that hard to believe the little baby dragon dangerous? "I'm sorry" he said

"It's ok, my owner sealed me up in my little orb and sent me here to find a new home. She said it was better because her parents were going to destroy me"

Sprx grew nervous when she said that since the little dragon didn't look dangerous to him. But he did remember that incident with Thingy and how Gibson turned all evil and nearly destroyed him, the team, and the city.

"Why do they think you were dangerous?" he asked

She shrugged "I don't know, I don't even remember what I did to make them so upset"

"Well, let's see. you are a dragon so you must a few powers right" he asked

"I guess"

"Then maybe they didn't like your powers" he said

"I don't know, I can only do a few things"

"Like what?" he asked

"I can breathe fire and bubbles" She said "watch"

Sprx backed away as the little dragon took a deep breath and blew out only a small little flame. He chuckled "tell me again why they thought you were dangerous" he asked

"I did it before and it was huge" She said, spreading out her arms to show how big it was.

"Hmm, anyway, my name is SPRX-77 but everyone calls me Sprx," Sprx said

"Hi, Sparky" she said in a cheery voice. "I'm Isis"

Sprx frowned "No, it's Sprx, I do not like being called by that other name"

"Why?" She asked

"Because I just don't" he said

"Why?" She asked again

"I just don't" he said, not rasing his voice. She was just a little baby as the note proclaims. "Oh, here's your orb"

Isis took the orb with her feet and it started to glow a light blue color "what's going on?" Sprx asked

Isis smiled "now, I remember" she said. Then took another deep breath and blew out a huge flame of blue fire. Sprx fell on his butt then crawled away before the fire hit him.

Isis stopped, coughed a little then started to laugh "I forgot that I can't do anything without my orb"

"How can you forget something like that?" he asked

"I don't really have a good . . . memory on these things" She said "my mind went all fuzzy when I landed on something hard"

"My head" Sprx pointed to the dent on his head.

"Sorry" She said

"Nah., it's ok little guy, it didn't hurt that much"

"Little guy, but I'm a girl" she said

Sprx started to cough when he felt like he was choking "sorry"

"It's ok, when my owner created me she liked the color blue, her parents thought I was a boy too" she said "excuse me"

Isis flew up into the sky and noticed that she landed on a giant robot "you live here" she asked from high above.

Sprx flew up with his jet pack and stood next to her "yeah, but it was in much better shape then this" he said

"And you're just here alone" she asked

"No, five of my friends live in the robot too" he said

"Oh, and what is this town called"

"Shuggazoom City" he said

"Is it nice living here?" she asked

"Yeah, but we do have some trouble once in a while" he said

"Wow" she said in amazement

Sprx chuckled by the way the little dragon's eyes grew bigger and wider. "I would show you around, but I have to fix up the Robot's arm"

She frowned again, "But I'm sure it won't take too long to do it" He said.

Isis smiled a little and followed Sprx down toward the damage arm. Sprx sighed when he looked at the Robot's arm.

"That's a lot of damage" Isis said

"Yeah, I wish it was fixed so I can show you around or introduce you to my friends" he said

Suddenly Isis's orb that she was carrying started to glow then the light zap the robot's arm. There was a blind flash of light that cased Sprx to close his eyes. When he opened them his jaw dropped when he noticed the Robot's arm was fixed and polish so well it shined.

"What . . . just happened" he asked, speechlessly

Isis giggled again from embarrassment "That was another power I forgot"

"Which is?" he asked

"I can grant wishes" she said

Sprx stared at her for a moment then started to grin a little "wishes, you say?"

Isis didn't like that grin . . .

--------------------------------------

**B: coming up Chapter Two: Sprx's Wish **


	3. Sprx's Wish: I Put a Spell on You

**B: sorry for the wait, I had exams to do at my school and spent the rest of the time sleeping off stress.**

**Isis: now it onto Sprx's wish**

**B: He about to mess with a certain someone's emotions**

**Isis: I have a bad feeling about this.**

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two:**

**Sprx's Wish: I Put a Spell on You**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Isis asked, getting a very uneasy feeling about the red monkey.

"When you mean by granting wishes, I can wish for anything" Sprx asked, excitedly

"I guess, why" She asked

Before Sprx could answer, he heard someone coming outside. He flew up to see Gibson looking around "Sprx, where are you?" the little blue monkey called out.

Gibson walked around the shoulder of the robot muttering to himself. "Don't tell me he slacking off again"

Isis smiled, she loves things that were blue. She was about to fly over there when she was grabbed by Sprx "quick, get back into your orb" He whispered

"Why?" she asked

"Just trust me" he said

Isis shrugged and disappear inside her orb causing it to glow a light blue color.

"What was that?" Gibson wondered when he saw the glowing light. He walked over to where it was coming from only to see Sprx looking at something.

"Sprx? What are you doing?" Gibson asked

Sprx hid the orb behind his back and smiled, "nothing, just . . . uh . . . finishing up the Robot's arm"

Gibson raised an eyebrow "what's that you have behind your back?"

"Uh . . . a rock" he said, chuckling nervously

Gibson looked at the dent in Sprx's head "what happened to your head"

Sprx flew up, making sure Gibson didn't see the orb and headed to the door "What's with all the question, I said I was fine" he said then headed into the robot.

Gibson looked at the Robot's arm and was shocked to see the repairs all done, (_How did Sprx do this in less then an hour?_)

Sprx ran as fast as he could to his room with the orb clutch in his hands. He spotted Nova walking by with a pile of supplies in her arms. He ran passed her, causing her to fall down and dropping everything.

"Sprx, watch where you're going!" she shouted

"Sorry, Nova" He shouted as he ran to his tube and was shot up to his room.

Nova shook her head and started picking up the supplies.

Sprx closed the door to his room and sigh in relief that no one caught him.

"Can I come out now?" Isis asked

"Yeah" he said

Isis appeared and grabbed onto the orb "why did I have to hide? I wanted to meet the blue monkey" she asked

"Gibson isn't those type who believes in magic. Everything always has an explanation" he said

"Oh" she said

"So these wishes, how many do I get" he asked

"How many?" Isis asked "it's endless as long as you say "I wish"'

"And that's it?" He asked, and she nodded

"Hmmm, Ok then I wish this dent in my head was fixed" He wished

Isis's orb started to glow and zapped Sprx's head. Sprx looked up and smiled to see his head fixed "wow, it's that simple" He said then looked around his room.

Isis smiled nervously then Sprx said "I wish my room was clean up"

Zap! His room was neat and tidy causing him to grin even more. "Isis, I think you just found your new home"

"I did, that's good" she said (_I guess_)

"Yeah, just think of all the things I can get that I ever wanted" Sprx said to himself

"You're drooling" She said

"You know what, my room always needed a few changes" he said

-----------------------------

Nova walked over to Sprx's room after Gibson told her that he was acting weird all of a sudden. And she thinks he was right when she noticed a blue light flashing on and off in the cracks of his door. Then she could hear him talking to himself or to someone.

She knocked on the door "Sprx?"

Sprx stopped when he heard Nova's voice and started to panic. Thanks to Isis, his room was filled with electronics such as, video games, an expensive stereo, a big screen T.V. and a remote control for everything.

"Oh shoot, it's Nova" he said

Isis was panting from all the wishing "Who's Nova?" she asked, breathlessly

"Quick, I wish I have a bouquet of yellow flowers" he asked

Zap! Sprx had a bouquet of yellow buttercups in his hands and rushed to the door. "I need you to hide again"

Isis sighed and flew behind his bed and waited.

Nova knocked again "Sprx! What are you doing, you're supposed to be helping us fix the robot?" she said

The door open and Nova's vision was blinded by the yellow flowers "aren't they pretty? They sure match your pretty fur" Sprx said

"Yeah, that's great and all" Nova said, unimpressed and didn't have the time to think how he got those in the first place "why are you in your room, weren't you repairing the Robot's arms"

"I finished them already, you can check them out yourself" he said smiling "don't you like the flowers"

"Not really, while you were out picking them, the rest of us are working our butts off getting the robot fix" she said "quit slacking off and come help us"

He grinned "you're so cute when you're angry"

Nova shoved the flowers in his face and stormed off "when you're done meet me in the command center"

Sprx closed the door and spat out the flowers from his mouth as Isis flew over to him "she's scary"

"No, just playing hard to get" he said then noticed Isis was giving him a confuse expression. He forgot that he was talking to a little baby here. "Never mind" he said

"What game is she playing that is so hard" she asked

Sprx chuckled since the little dragon didn't understand what he was talking about "just a game called "always being mean to Sprx instead of admitting she likes the attention she was getting from him'"

"That's a long name" Isis said

"Yeah" he said as he spat out a few more petals"I just wish she can be more sensitive instead of being so mean to me when I flirt with her"

Isis's orb started to glow then a bright blue light flew out of his room. "What just happened again" Sprx asked

"You said "I wish" and the orb will obey it" Isis said "the yellow monkey now has sensitive emotions, I guess."

"Nova sensitive? Don't make me laugh" he said

"Check for yourself then" Isis said

"I will, but I have another wish to make" Sprx said

"Something else that needs plugs" Isis asked

"No, not a something, but a someone" he said

"Someone?"

"Yeah, see Nova always turn me down when it comes to flirting, teasing and asking her out" he explain "but with you here she won't say no to me again"

"You're confusing me again, just tell me your wish" Isis said

"Ok, I wish Nova would go on a date with me" he said out loud.

The orb glowed again and everything was covered in a blue flash of light. The light headed out of the room and actually heard it hit the target. "Did it work?" Sprx asked

"Go see" she said

Sprx ran out of his room, down the tube and into the command center to see rubbing her head. "Hey Nova"

She turned around, and Sprx nearly jumped when he noticed two things. One, Nova's pink eyes were bright blue and two, she had tears in them "what's wrong"

"Something hit me on my head and it really hurts" she said, wiping away the tears.

"Since when are you so sensitive" he asked then he remembered the wish.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, you big meanie" She said, and started crying again.

Sprx couldn't believe what he is seeing or hearing. Isis flew down in front of Nova to examine her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sprx panicking

Nova looked up at him "I'm crying because you hurt my feelings"

Isis flew over to Sprx "She can't see me with those bright blue eyes since she is under a spell so it would be like you're talking to yourself or her"

Sprx smirked when he thought of something that would be fun, but will pay dearly if Nova found out "Nova never shows her emotions so I wish I can change her moods by the snap of my fingers"

A blue light zapped Nova and she nearly fell over, but kept her balance. "Why is someone trying to hurt me?" she cried again.

"Oh come on Nova, be happy" he said, snapping his fingers. Her blue eyes started to glow.

Nova smiled "you're right Sprx, I shouldn't let things like that bother me, I will shine just like the yellow sun"

"Sad" He snapped his fingers.

"But what if it rains and I can't go outside to enjoy the sunshine or what if I'm too busy to have fun" she started to tear up and frowned

"Angry" he snapped his fingers again.

"Why are you smiling, are you thinking of dirty thoughts again!" Nova shouted "Do I have to slap you to get rid of those thoughts!"

Sprx backed away when Nova approached him "Envy" he snapped his fingers.

Nova pouted "I don't what you see in others girls, what do they have that I don't, they're not even our kind"

"This is priceless" he whispered to Isis.

"I mean you gave that ugly giant princess a flower, why can't I get a flower like that, do I have to be ugly and crazy to get one" she pouted.

"Maybe you should stop before it's too late" Isis said

"Are you nuts? I've never seen Nova act this way, shoot, I wished I had a camera" he said

"I'm just saying because her eyes are growing brighter, she might be fighting off the spell"

"Ok, just one more, something Nova would never act like" Sprx thought then smiled "girly-girl" He snapped his fingers again.

Nova's eyes grew brighter and smiled when she saw Sprx standing there "hi there, Sparky"

"Didn't I tell you never to call me that?"

Nova giggled and skipped over to him "but Sparky is so cute" she said, pinching his cheek "just like this cute little face of yours"

Sprx rubbed his cheek as Nova started thrilling around while singing "La La Lalala"

"Uh, Nova?" Sprx asked interrupting her dancing

"Yes, Sprx"

"It such a beautiful day outside, do you want to go for a walk with me" he asked

She literally flew right into his face "Are you asking me out on a date"

Sprx swallowed the lump in his throat and hope she wouldn't hit him "yes"

Nova stared at him for a second then smiled "I love to" she said giggling "how can I resist that cute face, just give me a minute to freshen up"

"Ok" Sprx smiled, nervously as Nova skipped over to her tube and shot up to her room.

Isis was grabbed by Sprx and was given a hug "you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me, thank you" he said

"I can't breathe" she said, then Sprx let her go "I would really take back that wish, if she see what you've done"

"I know I'll be pounded til tomorrow, but she's not going to find out"

"Well, just make sure she doesn't look at her reflection or get hit on the head then you'll be all right"

"Don't worry little one, I'll just wish she'll forget that this ever happen" he grinned

"Your grin is scary"

Sprx gave her a look then smile "how about a nice outfit to match her girly-girl personality. I wish Nova was wearing a Sunday dress"

The orb glowed and sent a blue flash to up the yellow tube. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure" Sprx said

He waited for about five minutes when Nova came down her tube and stood there. Sprx's jaw dropped when he saw her in a light pink, not too fancy, dress "I don't know how I got this dress, but it's so adorable" she smiled

"She's going to kill me for this" Sprx said to Isis.

"How do I look?" Nova asked "Do I look pretty?"

Sprx smiled nervously "Of course, you look pretty" He said, making her blush.

Sprx heard someone coming and didn't want them to see Nova in a dress and a small baby dragon next to him "quick, I wish we were at a romantic place"

"Grabbed her hand and hang on" Isis said

Sprx grabbed Nova's head and Isis placed her hand on Sprx's head. In a blind blue flash of light they were gone.

Sprx opened his eyes to find himself in an open field that has a few trees, hill, and patches of flowers.

"Wow, look at this place, it's so cute and pretty" Nova said skipping off.

"Where are we?" Sprx asked Isis

"I don't know, somewhere outside the city. I don't know much about the planet and its places" Isis said

"This would be better if it was night and the moon was out" he said

"My orb can do that" she said

"I'll ask for that later, just go hide or fly around" he said as he walked over to Nova.

Isis sighed and flew off to the nearest tree and laid down on the thin branch. She lay there wondering if Sprx was going to be her new owner. Sure, she thinks he's a cool person, but the fact that he might be her new owner just scares her. She also noticed the yellow monkey was still fighting off the spell by the way her orb was glowing and shaking. She has a bad feeling Sprx's wish won't end well.

Sprx walked over to Nova, who was sitting down next to a flower patch, braiding a few flowers together. "You like this place Nova" he asked

She turned her head to look at him, her eye grew even brighter then before, and nodded "yes, but something seems not right"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I don't know, I just don't feel like myself" she said

"I'm sure is nothing, now come on let's go for a walk"

She smiled "ok"

He took her hand and held it tight causing her to blush and giggled. Sprx blushed too and snapped his fingers "love." Nova's eyes grew brighter and she shook her head.

"I have no idea what's wrong with me" Nova said blushing big time.

"What do you mean?" Sprx asked

"I don't know, it like when I'm with you I feel happy and complete" she said, smiling at him.

(_Words I thought she'll never say_) he thought.

They walked for an hour, hand in hand, around the field while Isis laid in the tree sleeping. Not knowing to her, Sprx and Nova sat down under the same tree she was in or the fact she was losing her grip on her orb.

"You can be so romantic sometimes, Sprx" Nova said "I'm glad to be here"

Sprx smiled and wished he could see her beautiful, pink eyes instead of the bright blue color that seems to be growing brighter and brighter. "I'm glad to have you here too"

Nova rested her head on his shoulder and stayed that way for a few minutes. (_I don't know why Isis thought this was a bad thing, this is perfect_) he thought.

"Sprx, can I asked you a question?" Nova asked

"What is it?" he asked

"Remembered when we were about to be destroyed by that computer robot and you were about to say something to me, but the Robot came and you flew off to find Antauri"

"Yes" He said

"What were you going to tell me?" She asked

Sprx started to sweat "Well . . . uh . . . I was going to say . . . that I-"

"Yes" Nova said, leaning over, closing the gap between them.

"I-" He noticed how close Nova was to his face.

She closed her eyes and slowly lean over some more. Sprx closed his eyes as well and was just an inch away from kissing her when his communicator went off.

"Hold that thought" he said

He got up and walked away so he could talk alone "this have better be important" he said in his communicator

"Sprx! Where are you, you're supposed to be helping us with the Robot?" Gibson shouted

"I am, I just went out to get some supplies" he said (_only Gibson would ruin a perfect moment_)

"That was Nova's job, your job was to fix the Robot's arm" he said

"I did fix the arm" Sprx said

"You only did one, you have to fix the other one" Gibson said

The argument woke up Isis and she looked around to see where it was coming from. Her orb slipped out of her hands and she was too slow to grab it "oh no" she said

The orb fell in Nova's lap and she looked at it "hello, what's this" she said, picking it up and taking a closer look at it "wow, I can see my reflection"

"This is bad" Isis said

"Wait a minute since when are my eyes blue. What's wrong with my eyes?" Nova shouted

The orb started to glow and blinded Nova for a second. Isis flew down and grabbed it while Nova was distracted, and was about to fly away when someone grabbed her by her tail. Isis looked back to see Nova staring at her with her normal eyes "who are you and where am I?"

Isis smiled "I'm Isis and I can grant wishes and we're in some grass field that Sprx wanted to be at."

Nova raised an eyebrow then noticed she was wearing something. She quickly stood up when she saw she was wearing a dress. Holding back her scream, she yanked the little dragon to her face and growled "What's going on here? Did you do this to me?"

Isis started to shake "It was all Sprx's idea, he found me, and I had to grant all his wishes, I'm just a little baby, whose owner left me here to find a new home." Isis confessed. "How should I know he wanted to control your emotions and make you wear a dress?"

She can feel Nova tightening her grip on her due to the anger. "You're crushing my ribs" Isis said.

"What do you mean he's been controlling my emotions?" Nova asked

When Isis explained the wishes Sprx made, Nova stormed off to where Sprx was, who was still arguing with Gibson. "Look, I'll be back in a few minutes, Ok, so stop whining like a baby"

"Fine, Gibson out" Gibson said.

Sprx shook his head and turned around to walked back to Nova when he was slap really hard in the face. He fell to the ground and looked up to see Nova smirking while hiding something behind her back.

"Hi Nova" he said nervously

"Why so nervous Sprx, can't think of another wish for her to grant" Nova said pulling Isis out from behind her back.

"She's choking me" Isis said

"I'm busted, am I?" he asked Isis. She nodded

"Now it's my turn with the wishes" Nova said

"Nova, please, let me explain" Sprx said, backing away and started to sweat.

"Sorry Sprx, it's pay back time and I don't mean just another slap on the face"

-------------------------------------

**B: sorry if the chapter was crappy, I'm trying here. **

**Isis: Next chapter: Nova's Wish: The Pay Back With A Cold End**

**B: bye for now, please review.**


	4. Nova's Wish: The Pay Back With Snow

**B: Thank you for the reviews. (_Sobbing_) I feel so loved. **

**Isis: We really appreciate it. **

**B: yeah, now it's onto the next chapter. I do have to say, a lot of magic is going to take place so try not to get confuse or mad if things don't make sense.**

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three:**

**Nova's Wish: The Pay Back With a Cold End**

A dark red mark started to form on Sprx's already red cheek as he slowly back away from the female that has murder in her eyes.

"How dare you mess with my emotions, Sprx, do you have no respect at all for me?" Nova shouted while storming over to him.

"Nova, come on" he said nervously "it was just a little joke, ok?"

"You call putting me under a spell and making wear this a joke" she screamed

Sprx just grave her a nervous grin and nodded "funny, isn't it" he said, laughing nervously

"It's true, he was saying you were "playing hard to get" and thought you needed to be more sensitive when he flirts with you" Isis said

Sprx smacked his forehead (_this is what happens when you talk to a baby_) he thought.

Isis started to get scared when the yellow monkey's pink eyes were literally covered in flames of anger.

"I wish you would get kick in the butt for putting me through this" Nova shouted

Isis's orb glow and suddenly a large boot appeared behind Sprx and kicked him right in the butt. The red monkey screeched in pain and fell to the ground.

Nova was stunned and looked at the blue baby dragon "you really can grant wishes"

Isis nodded "yes, as long as you say "I wish," the wishes are endless." She regrets saying that a second later.

"Really" Nova said glaring at Sprx, who was trying to get up. "I wish he was kicked in the butt again"

Another boot appeared and kicked him again, sending him flying a few feet away. He fell to the floor again, his face literally covered in dirt. He quickly got up and wiped the dirt off his face only to see Nova laughing.

"Ok, Nova, now that that's over I think we could out this little event behind up"

Nova looked at him "I wish his mouth was sealed"

Duck tape appeared and sealed Sprx's mouth to prevent him from talking. Sprx tried to take off the tape but it was stuck to his red fur pretty tight.

"I wish he was wearing this dress he made me wear" Nova said

Sprx looked down and muffled a scream in the tape when he saw that he was wearing the pink dress.

"Wow Sprx, it really clashes with your fur" Nova said then started to laugh.

Sprx glared at the golden monkey and tried to get the tape off his mouth again.

"I wish he was kicked again" Nova said

Another large boot appeared and kicked Sprx in the butt again which gave him the strength to tear off the tape. "Ow!" he screamed

"That wasn't necessary" Sprx said

"I wish he would fall into a hole" Nova said

A hole appeared under Sprx and he fell in causing Nova to laugh even more.

"I wish he would fly right into a tree"

Sprx flew up and over to the nearest tree hitting it with a loud thump and causing the tree to shake. "That's a good way to clear those thoughts of yours, Sprx" Nova said

"I just got my head fix today" Sprx said

"I wish you would shut up" She said

Extra duck tape covered his mouth "And I wish you would sit down till I think of another wish"

Sprx slammed to the floor and couldn't move while Nova walked around thinking.

"What can I wish for?" she wondered

"Anything" Isis said and Nova thought what she can wish for.

"Ooh, I know, I wish we were in a boxing arena" Nova said

Sprx suddenly found himself in a boxing arena inside an empty stadium with Nova on the other side grinning. He tore off the tape again and tears up a bit from the pain.

Nova smiled "I wish I have a cheering crowd and an announcer guy"

The seats were full with people in a second and an announcer appeared in the middle of the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the boxing match that will end all boxing matches, in this corner the yellow monkey, who is going to get back at the jerk that put a spell on her, Nova"

The crowd cheered as Nova waved at them "I always wanted to do this" Nova said to Isis.

"Can you let me go since you need two hands to get back at Sprx?" Isis asked

"Are you kidding?" Nova said grabbing hold of Isis with her tail "I need you close by in case I need to make another wish"

Isis sighed (_this is going to be messy_) she thought.

"And in this corner, the jerk that wearing a pink dress, Sprx the Jerk"

The crowd laughed at Sprx because he was wearing the pink dress. "Aren't you going a little over board with this Nova?" he asked nervously.

"No, but I think a pink toto would look so much better on you than the dress"

"No, no, please not that" he begged

"I wish he was wearing a toto"

Sprx looked down and saw he was wearing a pink, glittery toto causing the whole crowd and Nova to laugh. "This is mess up" he said "I wish you were wearing a pink toto to see how you feel in it"

A blue light zapped Nova and she looked down to see she too was wearing a pink toto "what's going on, I thought you're only answering my wishes" she asked Isis.

"Anyone can ask as long as they say "I wish" Isis said

"Darn, fine, I wish his mouth was bolted shut" She said

A piece of thick metal appeared next to Sprx, slammed against his mouth with the magic bolts screwing in. Sprx started to panic and tried to yank the thing off his mouth, but it was useless.

Nova activated her fists and grinned "I'm going to enjoy this"

Isis sighed as she just stood there wrapped in Nova's tail "Isis, I wish you can get rid of this thing I'm wearing"

The pink toto disappeared as well as Sprx "Hey Sprx, get back here and receive your punishment" Nova shouted.

Sprx started to sweat some more as he continues to try to yank the metal plate off his mouth.

"LADY TOMAHAWK"

The ground started to shake and was pull up like a giant wave and hit Sprx in the back. He crashed into the seats where all of the people ,Nova wished up, were at. CRASH!

"Wow, nice shot by Nova, he'll be feeling that one tomorrow" The announcer guy said

The crowd cheered "can you let me go, please?" Isis asked

"Why, don't you want to see me punish Sprx for his bad wishes" Nova asked

"Yes and no, but I don't think he's moving" she said

Nova looked up to see that Isis was right, Sprx wasn't moving "oh man, don't tell me I killed him" She said flying over to him.

She flew just a few inches above him to see if he was breathing under the pile of rubble. Suddenly a hand stretched out and grabbed Isis while another one shot Nova with its' giant magnet. Nova flew across the stadium but stopped herself from crashing into things. She looked at her tail and realized the baby dragon was gone.

Sprx jumped out of the rubble with Isis clutched in his hand and stared at Nova. He tired to talk but the metal plate was still bolted on his mouth.

"Sprx, give me the dragon and I'll make this as painless as possible" Nova said cracking her knuckles.

Sprx pointed and laughed at her with the expression of 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me'. Nova growled, she can easily hurt him, but didn't want the little dragon to be in the way. She spotted something shinny on the arena and realized it was Isis's orb.

She looked to see Sprx was busy trying to talk to Isis so she flew down and grabbed the orb.

"Even if I could understand you talking, I can't help you because I dropped my orb" Isis shouted.

Sprx screamed in frustration but it was only muffle by the metal plate. He stopped when Isis's orb was thrown at his head by Nova, who was hoping he would drop the dragon. The orb bounce off of his head and Nova caught it then laughed. Isis suddenly blew out a blast of blue fire toward Sprx. He ducked, but got burnt a little on top of his head.

"Huh" Nova was confused "I didn't wish for that"

"If my orb is abused, I can't control my powers" Isis said as Sprx started to pat out the black smoke off his head.

Nova slowly grinned and banged the orb on the wall of the arena causing more fire to escape from Isis's mouth. Sprx panicked and dodged it again and waved at Nova to stop. She banged the orb again and Isis shot out ice powers this time, freezing Sprx's jet pack and caused him to fall to the ground.

He fell face first to the floor next to Nova, who started to laugh "Now, this is fun" she said

Isis flew down as quickly as she can and snatched the orb from Nova then flew away from the two.

Sprx got up and shouted "I wish we were back at the robot"

Although his voice was muffled by the metal plate, Isis's orb started to glow and all three disappeared.

---------------------------------------------

Sprx found himself back inside the robot with a pounding headache and burns.

"Sprx?"

He looked up to see Otto staring at him with wide confused eyes while holding a few things in his hands. Something clicked in his mind, he can use Otto to get this metal plate off his mouth then realized why didn't he think of that earlier.

Sprx ran up to Otto and pointed to the metal plate on his mouth and muffled at him to take it off. Otto just raised an eyebrow and stared at him while Sprx tried to talk to him.

"Sprx, I can't understand you with that thing on your mouth" Otto said

He glared at Otto and pointed at the metal plate, hoping Otto's small mind would figure it out.

They heard something crash followed by Nova "SPRX, WHERE ARE YOU"

Sprx started to panicked and begged Otto to get this thing off of him, but Otto still couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Why are you wearing a toto and how come the top of your head is charred?"

They heard more crashing noises and more of Nova's screaming.

Sprx grabbed Otto's hand causing him to drop a few things and waved it to get Otto's attention.

"Is this a game you're playing?" Otto asked then smiled "cause I have a better game we can play"

Sprx was growing inpatients with him and nervous because Nova was coming closer as he pointed Otto's hand to the metal plate.

Otto yanked his hand away "you know I bet you can talk better without that thing on your mouth"

He literally saw steam coming out of the red monkey's head, who was tapping his foot, waiting for Otto to take it off.

"Oh, right" Otto smiled. He put down the stuff he was carrying and turned his hand into a screwdriver "this will only take a second"

As soon as Otto took off the last screw, a door open revealing Nova growling "I finally found you"

"Otto, remind me later to yell at you" Sprx shouted

"Uh?" Otto said, not having a clue what is going on.

Sprx was about to run, but Nova tackled him to the ground "where are you going Sprx, don't you want to finish our "date" Nova shouted

Otto watched as Sprx and Nova fought around on the floor and noticed a blue little thing curled up in Nova's tail.

"I wish we were somewhere Nova hates" Sprx shouted

The couple and Isis disappeared, leaving Otto so stunned he couldn't move "Uh . . . what just happened"

---------------------------------------------

The two monkeys found themselves appearing on a snowy planet and falling into five feet thick snow. Isis flew down and sat down in the snow to wait for the two monkeys to crawl out. (_Why did we have to come here during a storm_?) she thought.

She turned to her left to see Nova crawling out with her tail wrapped around her body. She growled and shivered at the same time "I. Hate. The. Cold." She said

She turned to her right to see Sprx popping out with snow on top of his head and looked around "this is probably not the brightest wish I made so far" he said to himself.

The two monkeys stared at the baby dragon that was right in the middle of them. They looked at each other then back at the dragon "SHE'S MINE" They both shouted.

Isis didn't have time to react when the two monkeys ran toward her and soon two metal bodies collided against her. She was grabbed by the arms and tail and pulled from left to right while holding on to her orb with her feet.

"She's mine so let go" Sprx said

"No, she's with me, you let go!" Nova said pulling on Isis's tail.

"I found her first, so she's with me!" Sprx shouted and pulled on Isis's arm.

"There's no way I'm going to be put under another spell so let go" She shouted

"No, you let go" Sprx shouted

"You" She said

"You" he said back

"I'm not a doll here and you're hurting me" Isis screamed, but was ignored and pull even more.

Isis started to growl causing her orb to glow brighter than ever before. Her body started shooting out small blue sparks "Let me Go!" she shouted and blasted them both with blue lightning.

She was release and flew up as the two monkeys fainted into the snow with smoke coming out of them. Sprx and Nova sat up in the snow, shivering from the cold.

"You guys are crazy" Isis shouted as she flew higher and higher "Crazy, and I'm not going to stand it anymore"

Sprx got up "Calm down Isis, it's simple, just take us back to the robot" Sprx said

"You have to wish for that Sprx" Nova said wrapping her arms and tail around her body.

"Oh yeah" Sprx said "I wish-"

"Good-bye" Isis said then in a blue flash she disappeared, leaving behind a puff of blue smoke.

Sprx stood still "She just leave us, didn't she." He turned around to see Nova shivering from the cold and collecting snow on top of her head.

"Sprx, this is all your fault!" she shivered

"That's just the cold talking, Nova" Sprx said

The snow around the yellow monkey started to melt due to her anger. She quickly got up and went right up to his face "Don't give me that crap, it is all your fault, if you ha d just fixed the robot arms, THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAD HAPPENED!"

"It's not my fault the little thing fell down from the sky"

"You're the one who didn't tell us about her" She shouted while pointing a finger right in front of his "you're the one who made her put me on a spell and you're the one who brought us here as well. Who knows what would have happened to me if your little date had gone any further"

"Come on, Nova, it's not my fault that you were very emotional deep inside about me" Sprx said "and as I remembered you're the one who was going to kiss me"

He got hit in the face with her giant fist causing him to fly in the air and crashes a few feet away in the snow. He rubbed his cheek and can already feel it swelling up (_there are times where you really need to shut up, Sprx_) he thought.

He turned around and saw Nova glowing from her temper as the snow continued to melt around her "I'm going to kill you" She shouted

(_And pick a better spot to wish for then this_) Sprx thought and ran off knowing it won't end well if Nova caught him.

Sprx ran for a few minutes, but that was all it took to lose Nova because of the heavy snow storm.

Nova grumbled to herself "why did he have to bring me here, curse him and the little dragon that just disappeared "I want to leave this place too, you know" she shouted.

Nova fell to her knees from the cold, and sighed, all she wanted to do was pound Sprx into a pancake, but no, he and the little dragon couldn't make it easy for her. "Isis, if you can hear me, I wish you were here so I can yell at you!" Nova screamed from the top of her lungs.

A second later Isis appeared right in front of her, stunned "I was two miles away and I can still hear you" she said "

Isis was grabbed, once again, by Nova and was squeeze til she turned into another shade of blue "you listen to me, we're going to leave this place and go back to the robot and you're going to take us there" She said

"What about Sprx" Isis said "not that I care, but I don't want to live with the fact that I let a monkey freeze to death"

"No, we wouldn't want that to happen to Sprx, I want to make him suffer"

(_What is wrong with these monkeys?_) Isis thought

"Ok, I have a plan to get out of here and to get back at Sprx for what he did"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked

"What" Nova asked

"Do you remember anything that happened when you were under my spell?"

"Not much, just minor, disturbing details, why?"

Isis gave her a blank face (_This could be use to help me escape from this crazy couple_)

---------------------------------------------

Sprx walked around the snowy lands without a clue where Nova and Isis were or how to get home. He can already hear Gibson yelling at him for slacking off again, but that before Nova uses him as a punching bag for a few minutes.

Suddenly Isis appeared right in front of him "hi Sprx" she said

Sprx nearly jumped "Isis, I thought you'd left"

"No, I needed to get away for a minute since you and the yellow monkey was playing tug-o-war with me" She said

"I'm sorry" He said "can we just find Nova and get out of here"

"I would, but Nova made a wish and it about to take place" she said

"What did she wish for?"

"Well, to punish you for what you did and I think the anger grew when I told her more details about the date of yours" Isis said

"You didn't"

Isis nodded "I'm just following the wishes, I can't do anything about it"

Sprx was about to say something when he heard Nova screaming then the next thing he knew he was tackled by her and they both stumbled down a steep, snowy hill.

"Where did that hill come from?" Isis said. With the snow storm she didn't see that hill right in front of her. She could just leave, but even she wasn't that cruel so she flew down to catch up to them.

The two monkeys were now a giant snowball that was getting bigger and bigger ever second. Isis looked ahead and saw a black line that could be the edge of a cliff. She grabbed onto the giant snowball with dear life "Sprx! Nova! If you can hear me, I can't do anything unless you make a wish" she shouted.

She was pressed deeper into the snowball when she rolled under it "and hurry quick before we fall"

She could hear a muffle sound that belongs to Nova, it was faint, but it was enough for the Orb to activate. The snowball rolled off the cliff with Isis screaming then everything went bright and they disappeared once more.

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

"Antauri, I think it's time for us to have a break" Gibson asked

"We only been working all morning and part of the afternoon" the Sliver monkey said

"I know, but I think that sun got to Otto because he just ran up to me and told me a ridiculous story of the whereabouts of Sprx and Nova"

"I'm not lying" Otto said "Sprx just appeared out of nowhere wearing a pink toto and wanted to play a game, but he couldn't talk since he had this metal plate on his mouth. Then Nova can in holding a giant blueberry and tackled him then they just disappeared again"

Antauri and Gibson just stared at him "All right, we'll quit for today" Antauri said

"And perhaps you should lie down for a minute Otto" Gibson said

Otto frowned "fine" he said then walked away to go to his room.

---------------------------------------------

Isis opened her eyes to find herself back in the robot, inside a room full of yellow stuff (_I take it this is Nova's room_) she thought.

She stretched out her little dark-blue wings, flew up, and realized when she brought back the two monkeys she had also brought back all the snow as well. The room was covered in eight feet of white snow "Oh man, I better get out of here" she said

She was about to disappear when Sprx popped out of the snow and coughed a bit "what the hell just happened" he asked as he pulled himself out of the snow

"Nothing, you're just back home, so I better get going" Isis said

"Leave, you can't leave, I need to get out of here before-"

He couldn't finish when a giant hand grabbed hold of his tail and could feel the heat of Nova's temper melting the snow.

"She's those types that won't give up, isn't she" Isis asked

Sprx nodded knowing after all that he was still going to receive his punishment. "Don't worry it will all be over in five minutes, I think" Isis said

"Wait, you have to get me out of here, so I wish-"

"Bye" Isis said then disappeared.

"No, wait, you just can't leave me" Sprx shouted.

Isis appeared outside of Nova's room and could hear Sprx from the inside

"No, Nova, I'm sorry!"

She quickly took a step back when she felt a metal body hitting the door, literally leaving a dent in it. "Crazy monkeys" she said

Holding her orb by her tail, she headed over to the tubes that led to the other parts of the robot, hoping to get out of here or run it to the blue monkey. She looked at the tubes, red, yellow, blue, orange, green and black and thought "if I want to see the blue monkey I should take the blue tube"

She was about to walk over to the blue tube when a green monkey appeared from the green tube she was next too. Before she could say anything, the green monkey, who looked like he was in deep thought and didn't see her there, stepped out and stepped right on her tail.

She screamed . . .

---------------------------------------------

**B: wow 11 pages, hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Isis: Next chapter Otto's wish: Endless Junk Food Party**

**B: I'll tell you this, I'm planning on updating once a week (_due to school coming up and that fact that I have two other fanfic I'm working on_) **

**Isis: please review, bye for now**


	5. Otto's Wish: Endless Junkfood Party

**B: It now time to write a chapter about one of my favorite monkeys, good old Otto**

**Isis: He's not very bright is he?**

**B: Yes and No, but because of that, he reminds me a lot of my one and only older brother. He moved away a long time ago and I miss him so much. **

**Isis: That's sad.**

**B: Yeah, so this chapter is for you, my brother. **

**Chapter Four:**

**Otto's Wish: Endless Junk Food Party**

Otto snapped out of his thoughts when he stepped on something lumpy, heard a scream, and the next thing he knew a shock ran up his body. He fell to the ground, nearly crushing the little dragon that is only half his size. Small blue sparks faded over Otto's body before he started moving again.

Otto opened his eyes "Was I just stuck by lightning"

"You're crushing me" He looked to his left and spotted Isis out from under him.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Otto said getting up and sitting on his knees.

Isis shook her head and polished her orb then looked at the green monkey (_oh no, another Sprx lookalike_) she thought.

"Hey there little one, where did you come from" Otto asked

"It's a long story" Isis said

"What's your name?" He asked

"I'm Isis and I was sent here from space looking for a new home"

"Who sent you?"

"My owner . . . or ex-owner you could say" Isis said frowning. Sure, her owner told her she was too powerful to keep, but Isis knew there was more to the story than that.

"Oh, sorry for that, but since you're here you can stay here as long as you want" Otto said smiling

"Really, I doubt nobody wants me around" she said, referring to Sprx and Nova.

"Nah, why wouldn't anyone want someone as cute as you around" he said, patting her on top of her head.

"Because of my powers" She said

"Oh, but powers aren't supposed to scare people, I have powers too" he said smiling

Something clicked in Isis's head, the other two monkeys had powers too, right, but she wasn't sure because she barely saw the magnets on Sprx when he shot Nova and it was only a glimpse when she saw Nova's giant fist before she jumped in the air and did her attack.

"My powers are way too different than yours, you can control yours while others can control mine" She said

The green monkey gave her a blank stare as if his mind was slowly downloading the sentence she just said. "Uh . . . So what's your name" She asked smiling.

Otto smiled again "I'm Otto and this is the Super Robot where my friends and I live though I'm still trying to figure out how you got in here"

Isis grinned nervously and wondering if she should tell him about the crazy monkey getting pounded by the quick-temper female. (_I shouldn't, this one might be just unstable like the other two_)

"Well, I've came out of space searching for a new home when I landed on this Robot you could say and decided to look around."

"Ok then" Otto said, picking her up "how about I show you around and introduce you to my friends"

"That's sounds nice" she said (_this would be a good way to the blue monkey_)

They heard more sounds of metal hitting metal and dents being made, coming from Nova's rooms. "I guess Nova in her room, but she'll love to meet you"

"NO!" Isis shouted since knowing that Sprx was in there, which she kinda abandoned him, and Nova, whose room was full of snow that she brought back, and she doubts they wanted to see her.

"Don't be shy, little one, Nova's tough, but she's nice" Otto said walking over to Nova's room.

He stopped when he saw a monkey-shape dent on the door, but knocked anyway "Nova, Hey Nova"

Isis curled into a small ball, not ready to face what's behind the door when Nova's opens it.

"Not now Otto, I'm kinda busy!" She shouted

"Doing what, I want you to meet someone" Otto said

"The usual" She said

"Oh ok, when you're done just send Sprx to the Med. Bay so I can check on his injuries"

"Otto, help me!" Sprx shouted

"I will when she's done, bye"

Isis was stunned and it hit her head that this wasn't the first time Sprx got beaten up by Nova as Otto walked over to the tubes again. Isis looked down at the floor where Nova's door was at and noticed water is leaking out of it.

(_The snow is melting too fast_) she thought

She heard another dent being made and sighed _(he had enough_) she thought. Her orb started to glow and transport Sprx out of Nova's room and back in his room. She saw Sprx's room glowing a faint blue color followed by hearing him hitting the floor.

"What was that" Otto stopped and held Isis in front of him "did you see a blue light just now?"

"Uh . . . yeah, it came from my orb" She said as her tail lifted up and she grabbed her orb with her hands "it always does that"

"Oh, ok then" Otto smiled "let's go find Gibson and Antauri then"

Isis smiled and before they went down the green tube, she quietly blew out icy winds over a Nova's room. The yellow monkey's room formed a thick layer of ice which would make it difficult for her to leave.

(_That a nice way to cool her down a bit_) The little dragon giggled as she and Otto flew down to the command center.

While looking for the other two monkeys, Otto was giving her a grand tour of the robot, everything from the brain scrambler piolet to the Foot Crush Curser.

"So is it just you and the other monkeys living here" She asked

"No, there's also Chiro, but he's out patrolling the city and won't be back til the evening."

"What color monkey is he" Isis asked

"He's not a monkey, he's actually a human boy with the power primate"

Isis was confused about what he said "he sounds nice"

It made Isis wondered more about the monkeys and the boy name Chiro. Were these monkeys the boy's pets or did they had a special bond like she did with her owner . . . or she thought she did. No doubt her owner was half way across space returning to their home planet with even caring if she was ok or not. She snapped out of her thoughts when Otto stopped in front of a door.

The green monkey frowned as he stared at the sign on the door.

"Do not disturbed" Isis read the sigh "who's in there"

"That's Antauri, when he's meditating, he doesn't want to be disturbed unless it's a real emergency" Otto said

"So he has his own meditating room" Isis asked

He nodded "We'll check back on him later, let's go find Gibson"

Isis smiled and sighed, it was a good way to relax and rest so her powers could restore to normal. As long as she didn't mention she can grant wishes, she'll be ok. She couldn't rest long when they headed to another room that said "Gibson's Lab" on it and couldn't help, but smile since she's finally going to meet the blue monkey.

-----------------------------------

Gibson held his breath as he slowly pours the pink chemicals into a tube of green chemicals (_**A/N: **I'm not much of a science person, ok_), pour too quickly will cause a small explosion, not to mention a month's work down the drain.

(_Just a few drops_) Gibson said as the pink drop was about to fall.

"HEY GIBSON!"

Gibson jumped from Otto's voice and poured the chemical into the other too quickly.

Isis hid inside her orb when there was an explosion followed by black smoke hitting Otto in the face. Otto just grinned "cool"

Gibson ran out of the lab, coughing before steam poured out of his head when he looked at Otto "Otto, how many times that did I tell you, NOT TO DISTURBED ME IN MY LABORATORY!"

"Uhh . . . this would be the sixty-seventh time" Otto said

Gibson didn't need Otto sarcasm right now "Otto just leave"

"But I want you to meet someone"

"LEAVE!" Gibson said then shutting the door on Otto's face.

Isis appeared again and looked up at the green monkey covered in black smoke "is this a daily thing in this place"

Otto wiped his face "pretty much, everybody is always busy"

"And what do you do" Isis asked

"Ooh, I'll show you" Otto said, grabbing Isis and ran over to the room where he builds things.

They enter the room that was full of metal parts, tools, and weird inventions "this is my building room" Otto said smiling "I build things"

Isis smiled and flew around the messy place to check out the stuff he made. Most of them seem like they were made for fighting or extra parts for the monkeys in case of an accident. She saw one machine that she couldn't figure out what it does "what does this one do" she asked

Otto ran over "I don't know, I just built it"

"You don't know what it does" She asked

"Nope, still trying to figure out how to turn in it" He said "I wish it would turn on by itself so I would know what it does"

Isis's orb started to glow and zap the machine with the blue light. Otto was about to ask what just happen when the machine turned on and started doing something. Suddenly the hatch on the machine opened and pulled out a bag full of popcorn.

"Cool" Otto said, grabbing the popcorn and started to eat some "want some"

"No thanks, I only eat berries" Isis said

"How did you make it work?" Otto asked

Isis frowned, she didn't want to tell him the truth, but since he was being so nice to her, then maybe he wouldn't abuse the wish-making like the other two did. "You see I'm a wish-maker dragon and when you said "I wish" my orb has to obey it"

"Whoa, you can grant wishes, so does that mean I have my very own genie. Where's your magic lamp and do I get to have three wishes"

"I'm not a genie, I don't have a magic lamp and the wishes are unlimited"

"So can I have another wish then" He asked

"Ok, what is it" she asked

Otto started to think "what can I wish for, the city to be free from danger, more tools, to clean up Gibson's lab since it was my fault it exploded, to be smart and powerful like Antauri"

"I think wishing to clean up Gibson's lab would be nice"

"That true, ok then I wish-" He couldn't finish when his stomach started to growl. "Still hungry, man, I wish I had something sweet to eat"

A plate full of cookies appeared in front of him. "Cool" he said and stuffed some of the cookies in his mouth. "You want one" He asked, handing a cookie over to her.

"I don't eat sweets, I only eat berries" She said again

"Come on, it's not going to hurt" He said as he stuffed a cookie into her mouth. The small dragon started to choke on it at first, but once she relaxed a bit and the sweet, sugary taste melts in her mouth, it tasted wonderful.

"Ooh, I know what else I want, something that Antauri forbid me to have" Otto said "I wish for some wonder fun meat!"

Isis just floated there, still enjoying the sweet taste of the sugar cookie as her orb started to glow and stacks of meat piled next to Otto. Otto's eyes twinkle in delight and he started eating the slices of meat "Antauri is going to kill me if he sees me eating this stuff again" He said with a mouth full.

Isis's eyes twitched "That cookie was the best thing I've ever eaten"

"You should try cake, or pie, or cotton candy and even this weird space meat" Otto said "you can eat all that at the same time when there's a party"

Isis looked at Otto, hoping it didn't take much brain power for the monkey to figure out his next wish. "Ooh, let's have a party and we'll eat til we get sick" He said jumping up and down. "I wish the room was decorated with party things."

In a blue flash, the room was covered in balloons, confetti, and streamers. Otto found himself wearing a little party hat "we need music, I wish for a big stereo" Otto said

A huge stereo appeared and Isis giggled (_Sprx wouldn't mind if I took this out of his room_) she thought.

The beat-up, daze Sprx stared at the empty space that use to be filled with the new stereo he wished for. He just laughed and fainted due to exhaustion and the pain. At Nova's room, more water was leaking out from the melted snow but the ice on the door was still frozen solid.

"Ok, what else do we need" Otto thought "oh yeah, we need food, lots and lots of food"

"Sweets" Isis asked

"Hmm, I know, I wish the room would rain nothing but sweets and junk food" Otto shouted.

A large, think, blue cloud started to form on the ceiling, there was a flash of lighting then suddenly a piece of cake landed on top of Otto's head. A second later, sweets of all shapes and sizes started falling and junk food sprinkled. "Cool, we need drinks too, I wish for a bottomless soda bottle"

A soda bottle appeared in his hands "wow, is this really bottomless" he asked.

Isis, who was trying out a piece of pie, nodded "yeah, it will never run out of soda"

Otto smiled "let's put on some music and start partying. I know a great song to jump around to" Otto took off his helmet and grabbed a CD out of it then put his helmet back on. He ran over to the large stereo, put it in then press play. (_**A/N:** one of my brother's songs_)

_Let's get it started in here... _

And the bass keeps runnin, runnin and runnin runnin'  
and runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin'  
and runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin, and runnin' runnnin'  
and...

--------------------------

Antauri was deep in his meditation and he could feel a small present in the robot, but couldn't figure who or what it was yet. A loud sound of music snapped him out of his meditation so bad that he fell to the floor. The whole room was shaking and booming from the vibes of the music "what's going on" he asked

-------------------------

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, Get it started,  
Let's get it started, (HA)  
Let's get it started, (In Here)  
Let's get it started, (HA)  
Let's get it started, (In Here)  
Let's get it started, (HA)  
Let's get it started, (In Here)  
Let's get it started, (HA)  
Let's get it started, (In Here) Yeah. _

"I love this song" Otto shouted as he was bouncing around the food on the floor while spilling and drinking the soda.

"What!" Isis shouted, the music was up so loud.

"I SAID I LOVE THIS SONG" Otto shouted

"WHAT!" Isis shouted again.

Otto bounced over to Isis "I said I love this song, here has some more cake" he said then stuffed some more cake in to Isis's mouth. Her eyes grew very big and her pupils shrunk in to little dots as the sugar started clouding her mind. Otto started drinking some of the soda from the bottle, but no matter how many times he was about to finish it, more soda appeared. "Wow, this is a bottomless soda bottle" he said

Isis started to smile big time, ignoring the fact that food was hitting on the head and the fact that Otto was now bury in a foot of sweets. The only thing that was clouding her little mind was sugar; she needs lots of sugar. She flew over to Otto "quick tell me, what is the sweetest thing to eat"

"Try this triple chocolate brownie, it has three kinds of chocolates with chocolate chips and chocolate fudge" he said, holding the brownie that he just caught from the sky.

"Gimme that" She said then stuffed the chocolate in her mouth. She started giggling from the sweetness and from the sugar rush that was running through her veins. The sweets were so good she didn't know why her ex-owner didn't want her to eat these things. She flew down to the floor and started eating anything sweets she can grab.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone eat so much" Otto said then started laughing.

Isis started laughing as well and started jumping around with Otto to the beat of the song.

_Lose control, up outta your soul  
Don't move to fast, people, just take it slow  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it  
Y'all hear about it, the peas will do it  
Get started, get stupid  
Don't worry about it, people will walk you through it  
Step by step like your into new kid  
Inch by inch with the new solution  
Transmit hits with no delusion  
The feeling's irresistable and thats how we move it_

The whole room was shaking and being filled up with sweets, but the two were too busy to notice.

"This is so fun" Otto shouted "I wish we had more junk food"

Isis was dancing around while her orb glowed and caused the rain of sweets to pour even more. Soon junk food like pizza, chips, and tacos fell down from the blue cloud making Otto open his mouth hoping he would catch something.

A large blueberry pie fell right on Isis's head, but she only laughed and licked her lips. Otto laughed and drank some more soda "I wish I had another bottomless soda"

Another bottle appeared next to Isis and she drank some "you crazy monkey has the best food ever"

They both laugh "a crazy monkey, no, they always call me the dumb monkey"

"I wondered why" Isis said.

"Yeah me too?" Otto said, thinking for a minute til another brownie hit him on the head causing Isis to laugh. He laughed too and grabbed Isis by the hands and started jumping and dancing around again to the music.

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, Get it started,  
Let's get it started, (HA)  
Let's get it started, (In Here)  
Let's get it started, (HA)  
Let's get it started, (In Here)  
Let's get it started, (HA)  
Let's get it started, (In Here)  
Let's get it started, (HA)  
Let's get it started, (In Here)  
Yeah._

_-------------------------------_

Antauri exited his meditation room, covering his ears and could feel the floor shaking literally. He wasn't the only one that can feel it, Gibson stood there, watching his chemicals shaking in the bottles or tubes, but didn't move so he would make sure none of his chemicals spill.

"Otto!" he shouted

--------------------------------

Otto was too busy to think about if the music was too loud or not, but it did sounds like it was being clogged up by something. "This is some much fun" he said "I wish this cloud of sweets never end"

Isis's orb started to glow and the next thing they need the blue cloud grew bigger and more and more sweets fell down. It was til Otto hit his head on the ceiling when he realizes that the whole room was filled with sweets.

"Um Isis, the whole place is filled up with sweets" he said

Isis laughed "I know isn't that weird" she said, sinking into the sweets "first snow now sweets, what a day"

Otto was sinking in as more sweets started to fill the last bit of space left on top. "Can't you make this stop?"

"No, you said this to be endless so you have to wait til it stopped on it own" Isis said

"But that can't happen if it's endless right" Otto asked

Isis was soon buried in the sweets and Otto tired to scream out the word help but it was blocked when a cookie filled his mouth.

Otto couldn't find the little dragon and when he tried to call out for her another cake or cookie covers his mouth. He had no choice but to eat his way out of here or till he can find the door to open.

-------------------------

Antauri walked over to Otto's building room, the place where the music and the vibration were coming from. He knocked on the door "Otto, can you lower the music, it hard to meditate with all the noise" he shouted.

He didn't get a respond, but he did hear some commotion on the other side. "Otto, are you ok" he shouted

He saw something leaking from the bottom and touched it with his hand. It was thick and brown and it smelled like "chocolate" Antauri said

He opened the door and was stunned to see nothing but sweets and junk food on the other side. His blue eyes widened like dinner plates when the pile collapsed in a sugary mess and spread all over the floor.

Antauri phased out of the food and tried to catch his breath. "What in the world is going on" he asked himself.

He was now covered in unhealthy food products, or stuff that Otto would eat and he can see more still appearing from the inside of the room. He heard a muffle sound that sounded like Otto "Otto, where are you"he called out.

He was about to search for Otto, and made him explain this whole mess when something blue shot out from the pile and in to the air.

"What is that?" Antauri wondered.

Isis floated in the air, covered in frosting and pie filling, and looked around with a large grin on her face "SUGAR!" she screamed

Antauri raised an eyebrow and flew up to her only to be grabbed by the shoulder by the little dragon.

"OTHER MONKEY, DO YOU HAVE ANY SUGAR! I NEED SUGAR, LOTSANDLOTSANDLOTSOFSUGAR" she screamed then started to laugh.

Antauri was too speechless to say anything but can tell the little dragon was in a sugar rush. "WHY ARE WE FLOATING AROUND HERE TALKING, WE NEED TO FIND MORE SWEETS!" she shouted.

Before the Sliver monkey could say or do anything a flash of blue light blinded him and soon the two were gone . . .

----------------------------

**B: sorry if the chapter is lame, I was just trying to make it as silly as possible. Again this chapter is for my dumb-smart brother, since he likes parties, sweets and the song "lets get it started" by the Black Eye Peas.**

**Isis: Next Chapter: Antauri's Wish: Sugar rush and Daring Stunts.**

**B: poor Antauri, he now has to deal with a little baby dragon that high up on sugar. **

**Isis: poor him, but anyway bye for now**

**B: Please review, please. **


	6. Antauri's Wish: Sugar Rush Daring Stunts

**B: Thank you so much for the reviews, I couldn't believe you all liked my story so far. Since the story is kinda silly and doesn't have much fighting in it, I didn't think people would read it. **

**Isis: (too busy eating a cookie to talk) munch, munch, munch**

**B: (sighs) anyway here's the next chapter. Isis how many cookies have you eaten**

**Isis: just four or five . . . dozen.**

**Chapter Five: **

**Antauri's Wish: ****Sugar Rush and Daring Stunts**

Chiro was walking around the city of Shuaggzoom, making sure no crime was being committed or no monsters were out to destroy things. This was a good thing to do since he just back from destroying the Dark Worm and it was a good way to get some fresh air, spent time with Jinmay and it beats being back at the robot since it was getting repairs.

He sighed and continued walking around when he heard a scream and saw two people running by him. There was a man that was holding on to something round that was glowing a blue color then behind him was a little girl chasing after him.

"Help! Help, he took something from me" The girl shouted.

The girl jumped onto the guy's back and started pulling his hair to make him stop running. The guy screamed in pain and grabbed her by the back of her dress and threw her to the floor. Chiro ran over there and jumped into the air.

"Lightning Kick" Chiro shouted.

He kicked the guy right in the back of his head then jump back. The guy fell to the floor and was out cold instantly. Chiro held his hand out to the little girl. "Are you ok?" he asked

The girl nodded and grabbed Chiro's hand and was help up. "Thank you, mister" she said

He looked at the girl, she looked like she was either ten or eleven years old who had short dark blue hair with blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a blue fancy looking dress that had small crystals on her sleeves, collar, and was wearing some as earrings. "No problem, just why were you chasing him"

"He stole my necklace" she said, pointing at the man's hand.

Chiro walked over and grabbed it out of the guy's hand and was stunned to see it was a small bluish orb on a thin sliver chain. "Is this it?"

"Yeah" The girl said, she placed her hands on the orb and it started to glow then Chiro felt his hand started to turn cold even though he was wearing his glove.

"Thanks again mister" she said, putting her necklace around her again.

"You're welcome, now let's go find your parents since this won't happen again"

"Um . . . the thing is I'm alone" The girl said

"Alone, well then tell me where you live so I can take you home"

"What I mean by alone is that I'm not from this planet, I just landed here about an hour ago"

Chiro was stunned, but smiled "ok, so why is a little girl like you here"

"Well, I'm looking for someone that landed here hours before I did and I was asking everyone if they saw her til when I asked this guy, he stole my orb and that's how I bumped into you"

"Is it worth a lot of money or something?" he asked

"I don't know, it just without it I can't use any of my powers" She said

"Cool, can I see your powers"

"Ok" the little girl said then pointed to the ground. Her orb started to glow a blue color light and the next thing Chiro knew he slipped and hit the ground with a loud crack. He looked down and saw that the ground around him was solid ice.

"My name is Bechill, the orb of ice, and I'm looking for my friend who is a small blue dragon"

Chiro tried to get up but slipped on the ice again "Well, let's go find my friend Jinmay then we'll help you look for your friend"

"Thank you mister" she said, helping Chiro off the ice.

"Call me Chiro and what is your friend's name"

"Isis and she have an orb just like mine"

-------------------------

Antauri didn't know what was going on, all he knows is that he was holding on to a little dragon's tale while be taken to different places around the city. With a large, wide grin, Isis spent ten minutes appearing then disappearing in each store she found looking for sweets with Antauri slamming to the ground or crashing in to people.

Isis disappeared again when she appeared in another place, Antauri heard a woman screaming and he realizes that the dragon teleported them in a changing room. Turning deep red, Antauri looked away while the lady was shut up by Isis when she grabbed the lady by the collar.

"EXCUSE ME LADY, I NEED TO KNOW WHERE THEY SELL SWEETS" Isis shouted right in her face while she shook her. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT A PLACE WHERE THEY HAVE SUGAR"

The woman was terrified of the little dragon's wide eyes "there's a bakery across the street-"

Without letting her finish, Isis flew out of the changing room while holding on to Antauri, leaving a giant hole in the door and a daze lady. "HEAR THAT OTHER MONKEY, WE'RE SO CLOSE TO THE SUGAR"

The store was full of people buying clothes and shoes since today there was a big sale going on. Isis flew above the people while holding on to Antauri's hands, and headed to the door at top speed, not caring or knowing that Antauri was crashing into a bunch of people and boxes. He screamed when they went right through the door, across the street which nearly cause a car accident and over to the bakery. Isis smashes through the glass door that had a "Closed" sigh on it, and over to the counter where cakes and bread were displayed behind a glass window.

The daze sliver monkey was let go so Isis could fly over to the other side of the counter and started eating the cakes with bliss. Antauri rubbed his head and slowly got up and started wiping off frosting and chocolate from the pile of sweets that fell on top of him back at the robot. He looked over at the dragon that was literally swimming in a chocolate cake and wondered if this was the thing he was sensing for a while.

He walked over to the other side and cleared his throat "excuse me" he said calmly.

"YES!" Isis shouted as she quickly turns around causing bits of cake to hit Antauri's face.

He calmly wiped his face again and said "may I asked who you are"

"I'MISISANDICAMEFROMSPACEANDWASFEDSUGARAND-"

"Slow down, I can barley understand you" Antauri said

Isis smiled and couldn't stop shaking "I'MISISANDICAMEFROMSPACEANDIWASFEDSUGARAND"

Antauri covered her mouth but she was still muttering out words and waited for her to calm down. "Now when I let go of your mouth I want you to tell me who you are and where did you came from, ok" he said

Isis nodded and he removed his hand and she smiled again. "Now who are you, what is your name" Antauri asked

"Sugar" Isis said

"Is that your name?" He asked

"Sugar, sugar" she said grinning

"No, I want to know your name"

"Sugar" Isis smiled and was shaking constantly

"Tell me your name"

"Sugar"

"It's not that hard to-"

"SUGAR!"

"to tell-"

"SUGAR!"

Antarui grinded his teeth, trying hard not to yell at the little thing that was only half his size.

"I just want-"

"SUGAR!"

"To know-"

"SUGAR!"

"Your na-"

"SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!"

"WILL YOU BE QUIET AND TELL ME YOUR NAME?" He shouted right into her face.

Antauri noticed the little dragon stopped but her eyes started to fill up with tears then she bursted into tears.

"Why are you screaming at me, all I only wanted was some sugar because I never had any before until Otto gave me a cookie." She cried "you didn't have to yell at me and I thought the red crazy one was bad but you are a MEAN monkey"

Antauri just stood there not knowing what to do, but did feel insulted to be called a mean monkey. "Now, now, don't cry, I didn't mean to yell at you"

Isis cried harder and louder making the sliver monkey to cover up his ears from the horrible noise.

"Clam down, I'm sorry for yelling at you" he shouted but in was over powered by the crying that grew louder and louder.

"I wish I was in a quiet place" Antauri muttered to himself

Isis's orb started to glow and the two disappeared again. Antauri opened his eyes and found himself floating around in white empty space. He looked around "where am I" he said and only heard his voice echoing back to him.

"Hey, mean monkey"

He turned around and spotted the dragon eating a cookie which wasn't good since it was adding more sugar to her sugar rush.

"Where are we, where did you take me?" Antauri shouted.

"Silly mean monkey, this is the middle of no where the quietest place in the whole universe" she shouted back. The whole place echo her voice and she smiled "cool, echos"

"The great void" Antauri said to himself. The last time he was in one of these was when he and the others were hypnotize by that Gyrus Krinkle person and was transported to a void.

"Not just any void, it a magic void where here anything can happen" Isis said while grinning.

"Look, just tell me your name and how why we are here" he demanded.

"Mean monkey, stop yelling at me or I'll make cookies fall from the empty sky" she said

"I'm not yelling at you and stop calling me the mean monkey" he said

"Mr. Mean monkey?" she said then started to laugh.

Antauri had to stay calm, he dealt with worst things before so a little sugar rush dragon wouldn't be a problem. He put on a smile and called to her "If you tell me your name and how we got here I'll give you this piece of cake I have" he said

"CAKE!" she screamed and flew over to Antauri at full speed.

Antauri felt like he was punch right in the stomach when Isis tackled him, making them spin in the mid air of emptiness. "WHERE THE CAKE, YOU SAID YOU HAD CAKE, I WANT CAKE" Isis growled, showing her little, still developing fangs.

Antauri grabbed her before she could fly off again "I have to apologize because there is no cake, I just said that to-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO CAKE!" She screamed then her eyes went really wide "unless . . . "

"Unless what" Antauri asked

Isis stared at Antauri, the sliver color shined like wrapping foil, the same foil her owner unwrapped revealing the sweet blue color chocolate, the chocolate her owner's parents told her not to feed to the baby dragon. "Unless you're chocolate that's wrapped up in that shinny sliver color foil!" she said pointing right into Antauri's face.

"I can assure you I'm not chocolate" he said

Isis flew right into his face "how do I know you're not lying, you solid chocolate bar wrapped in a tin foil mean monkey" she said

"I'm not those type that lies and stop calling me Mean monkey" he said

"Fine, suit yourself then, enjoy your wish" Isis said then disappeared.

"Wait!" Antauri shouted, but Isis was gone and he was stuck in the great white void. (_Enjoy your wish_)

"Wish, I didn't recall making a wish" he thought, but remembered when he said that he wished to be in a quiet place. He kept his composer and tried to contact the others to tell them where he was, but couldn't reach them. He sighed again and just meditated there for a while and had to admit he did find this more relaxing that back at the robot.

It didn't last long when he felt a sharp pain on his tail that cause him to scream so loud and sharp that it would crack glasses. He turned around and saw Isis's biting down on his tail and trying to chew on the metal.

"For the last time" he said grabbing her and yanking her off his tail "I'm not chocolate and now for the last time can I ask you for your na-"

"How come you were sleeping" Isis said, interrupting Antauri.

Antauri sighed and didn't want to yell at the little dragon again "I wasn't sleeping, I was-"

"Because it did look like you were sleeping since you were just floating there with your eyes close and usually when you have your eyes close that mean you're sleeping. Do you dream, do robots have dreams, what do you dream about, do you dream about bananas? When I dream, I dream about blue things and blueberries and those blueberry drinks my owner makes when I've been a good dragon, do you like blueberries or are you more of a melon person because you do look like a melon person or a vegetable person but yet I could be wrong since I don't even know if robots can eat, do you eat, if so what do you eat-"

Antauri closed her tiny mouth with his hand to shut her up; she was worse thean Otto when it comes to asking questions. Isis continues talking even thought it was muffle by his hand and sighed, he knew this little dragon had a lot of sugar and had a perfect idea who gave it to her in the first place. Yet, even the biggest sugar rush ends up fading, sooner or later her body would be drained of energy and will automatically shut down.

Antauri removed his mouth, but she was still talking "how come there aren't any blue vegetables around here, on my planet vegetable come in all shapes and sizes and color. Yet my owner never lets me eat vegetables only fruits but I don't mind since I love blue-"

He covered her mouth again "can I speak, please" he asked

Isis stopped talking but it only led to her shaking again since she had so much sugar in her blood stream.

"I wasn't sleeping I was meditating, it's where you sit down and relax and focus on inner peace" he said

Isis moved his hand away "so you were sleeping" she said

"I wasn't sleeping"

"I think you were" Isis said

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because you're just trying to distract me and hoping I would forget that you're actually a solid chocolate bar wrapped in the shinny wrapping foil."

Antauri smacked his forehead, places the dragon down and floated a few feet away to think for a bit. He just gotten stayed calm, he had to get home, to make sure if everything is going all right and talk to the three certain monkeys about why they were hiding a dragon from him. He looked back at Isis who was flying around and tossing her blue orb around laughing like crazy.

He cleared his throat "little dragon"

"YES" She asked right in his face.

"If you don't mind, can you take me back to the robot" he asked

"Why should I help you, you're nothing but a mean, monkey-shape chocolate bar wrapped in shinny foil" she said

"For the last time I'm not chocolate or mean-"

"You are mean, because you yelled at me and fell asleep when I was around" Isis said

"I'M WASN'T SLEEPING" Antauri shouted, but calm down a bit "can you please take me back to the robot-"

"Yet I don't know why you were sleeping or pretending to sleep, that's boring and by the way you look and act it's like you never had fun at all. Do you ever have any fun, like that other monkeys, well I rather not mention that battle with the crazy couple a while back but that Otto monkey, thanks to him I found out that there are other sweets that are even better than berries that have strange side effects. I hardly remembered being so jumpy or super happy at the same time"

"I doubt you talked this much either" Antauri mutter to himself.

"You should've seen it when Otto made his wish for sweets to fall like rain, which had cookies, space meat, brownies, chocolate, cake, and stuff that have so much sugar in it you'll have an upset stomach for days, and days, AND DAYSANDDAYSANDDAYSANDDAYS!"

"YES, I GET THE POINT" Antauri shouted.

Isis giggled "silly mean monkey"

"Did you say Otto made a wish?"

"Yeah, I'm a wish-maker dragon, if you would've stop yelling at me, I would have told you"

Antauri growled and hold back his screaming "all right, then I wish we were back at the robot"

"Can't do meanie, my orb is over there" she said, pointing at it that was a few meters away "and I don't feel like making wishes so there" she said sticking her tongue out.

"And why not"

Isis grinned and her pupils turned into little dots again "I WANT TO DO SOMETHING DARING, I HAVE SO MUCH ENERGY AND SLEEPING HERE IS NOT HELPING ME!" she screamed right in Antauri's ear and echo throughout the void.

"It's meditating not sleeping" He said

Isis smiled as the void started transforming around them. "What's going on" He asked

"Like I said this is a magic void, where anything can happen and those who have magic powers are the only ones who can use it!" Isis shouted

Antauri soon found himself up in a blue cloudy sky with blue lightning flashing across the sky. It was pouring with cold rain and Isis smiled "don't you love raining days with blue lightning" she giggled "especially when SKYDIVING!"

Antauri's jet pack disappeared as well as Isis's wings and started falling with Antauri screaming. He tried to float, but the magic of this world the high sugar dragon created blocked it. Isis laughed as lightning flash, nearly hitting Antauri a few times.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted

Isis laughed and did a few back flips in the air as they were getting closer to the ground. "I LOVE SUGAR" she shouted til lightning stuck her.

"Oh my god, are you ok" Antauri shouted, but was stunned when Isis just laughed and giggled.

"Silly mean monkey, the lightning is ticklish" she said. "Try one"

A large lightning bolt flew down at Antauri but he quickly dodges it. Another one flew down, but he dodges that one as well.

"My aim is still off" Isis said and laughed anyway.

"Will you stop that and take me home" he shouted "I wish you would take me home"

"I told you, I can't make wishes without my orb" she said "and look, I see a chocolate"

"What!"

Antauri hit the floor with a somewhat soft thump and sat up to find himself covered in a thick brown liquid. "What is this?"

Isis crashed next to him and popped out laughing. "Isn't it cool to land in tons and tons of pure chocolate delight?" she said

"No, I don't like chocolate that much" he said

"Let's do it again!" she shouted.

Antauri felt like her make-up world turning upside down and he found himself falling again with tons of melted chocolate falling along with him.

"Can you please stop and take me home?" he shouted

He flew up in the air again, then flew sharply to the right then to the left then spin a couple of time in the air and all he can hear is the splashing noise of the chocolate and the laugher of the hyper dragon. "For the last time will you stop!"

"Come on, mean monkey, you haven't lived til you've been in a tornado, chocolate one with cookies in it!" she shouted.

Antauri found himself spinning at great speed with cookies crashing in his face. He couldn't believe he was in a chocolate tornado, what's next a snow storm that snows meat. He snapped out of his thoughts when something solid hit him in the face and landed in his hand.

It was Isis's orb (_I can't make wishes without my orb_) He remembered what Isis told him.

The strong winds of the tornado started to weaken after ten minutes leaving Antauri dizzy and a little twitchy. He saw Isis slowing down and her eyes turning back to normal (_the sugar rush is fading and her body is shutting down._)

Suddenly Isis's little world crashed and fallen to the bottomless floor of the great void leaving a loud shattering noise echoing. Antauri covers his ears from all the noise and started twitching again from this whole experience.

His jet pack appeared on his back again and he turned around to see Isis, barley has the strength to float in the air. "mean monkeys, I don't feel good" she said

Isis's eyes widened when she saw Antauri flying over to her and didn't like that angry look in his eyes.

She tried to run but Antauri tackled her causing them to spin around in the empty white void.

"No more playing or daring stunts and I'm not "the mean monkey" or a chocolate bar wrapped in shinny foil."

"Let me go" Isis shouted.

Before she could bring the clouds again, Antauri rammed the orb right into her stomach and shouted "I wish we were back at the robot"

Isis pulled away from his grip while holding the orb, less then a second later they both disappeared out of the empty void.

-----------------------

Antauri screamed as he crashed down on top of Nova's room, cracking the solid ice that trapped Nova in her room for quite some time. He slid off and fell to the floor with pieces of ice hitting him of the head.

Antauri jumped when Nova's door flew off and Nova walked out, freezing to death from being in a room full of ice and snow. The door hit Sprx's room making another huge crashing noise, which wasn't helping Antauri and his condition.

Sprx opened the door, with a few bandages wrapped around his arms, legs, tail and had a black eye and looked around to see what was going on. He saw Nova shaking to death from the cold that she couldn't move or talk, and Antauri just sitting there dizzily with swirls in his eyes.

He walked over to him "man, what happened to you, Antauri, and why are you covered in chocolate?" he asked

"I'm not Antauri, I'm the chocolate bar wrapped in shinny wrapping foil" he said before fainting.

The other two looked at each other in great confusion, but stopped when they head something coming from the tubes. Otto was coming up followed by tons and tons of sweets. Otto spotted the others and only said one thing. "It's an endless storm of sweets, they're everywhere"

Gibson smiled when he placed the last glass bottle away in the cabinet. "Finally, despite the interruption of Otto and his music, not one thing was broken" he said

The second he finished his sentence, Isis crashed through the roof of his lap and landed on the counter, shattering and breaking everything . . .

-----------------------------

**B: Isis you had enough now give me the cookies**

**Isis: (_growls_) NEVER! (_Runs off with a cookie_) **

**B: uh . . . well, another chapter down, I hope you liked it. Next chapter: Gibson's Wish: Magic Malfunction.**

**Please Review! **


	7. Gibson's Wish: Magic Malfunction

**B: Sorry for the wait, After my mom saw the "D" on my report card for English she cut down my computer time to about an hour a day.**

**Isis: not so loud those cookies gave me a headache**

**B: Now for my all time favorite monkey, Gibson**

**Isis: finally, why did you have to save him for last**

**B: didn't hear that one saying, or was it a song, "save the best for last" **

**Isis: I guess**

**B: I'll take that as a yes, so here the next chapter, if hitting Isis's orb makes her lose control of her powers for a second what happens when it breaks? **

**Chapter Six: **

**Gibson's Wish: Magic Malfunction**

Gibson stood there stunned as the last beaker rolled off the counter and hit the floor, smashing into little pieces. He didn't even know or care what fell from the ceiling, he just fell to his knees and tried so hard not to cry.

"Why does everything happen to me" he whined in frustration

Isis sat up and rubbed her head. The sugar rush left her weak, a fuzzy memory, and a pounding headache. She looked around and noticed she was in a different room and didn't see the sliver monkey anywhere. She looked down and stared at the blue monkey crying over the broken beaker . . . wait a minute, BLUE!

Her blue eyes shined as she flew down to Gibson "It's really you" she shouted

Gibson looked up to see a small dragon in his face "my word, how are you" he asked

"I'm Isis and you wouldn't believe what I had to go through just to see you" she said smiling.

The blue monkey looked confused about what she said "I'm lost here" he said

"I fell from space and this red crazy monkey found me and then I met this temper yellow monkey then Otto, who introduces me to sweets then I didn't remember anything after that but it did involve another monkey that looked like candy foil"

"Wait a minute, you were that "rock" Sprx was hiding behind his back this morning"

Isis nodded "and the one who gave the crazy one's dent on his head" she said, but smiled "but I'm so glad to see you, blue is my all time favorite color and it means lucky and hope on my planet. I feel so, so-" she couldn't finish.

"Well, I'm flattered that you like my color, but I do need to know where you came from and why haven't the others told me about you and-" He looked at her "are you ok"

Isis was a little pale and felt something coming up her throat "I don't feel good" she said. The sweets and the jumping around didn't mix well for a little dragon's stomach.

"Did you injured yourself or was it something-"

Gibson couldn't finish when Isis threw up on his chest and all over the floor before sitting on the counter with her arms wrapped around her stomach. He stood there stunned and disgusted "great this just add more to my mess" he said

"I'm sorry" She said, tearing up, she didn't want to meet the blue monkey this way.

Gibson sighed "it's ok, that what happens when you eat sweets instead of a proper diet"

Isis cried anyway, she couldn't believe that just happen and it wasn't on the crazy red one or the temper yellow one it had to be on the blue monkey.

"No, no need to cry" He said, picking her up "we'll just have to clean this mess up"

Gibson took her to a sink and since she was very small she fit in there perfectly and turned on the water. "I'm sorry again, blue monkey, this was the first time I ever tried sweets" she said, blushing from embarrassment.

"Nothing a little soap and water could clean up" He said.

"Thank you, blue monkey" She said, she forgot his name.

"My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but everyone calls me Gibson" he said

"What's with the full name" she asked, but he was too busy to cleaning her up to answer her.

He noticed a few cuts here and there, but didn't know that they came from all the weird events that's been going on and a few pieces of glass from the beakers and glass cups he had in the lab. He could tell the little dragon was tired since she was slowly dozing off in the sink.

After cleaning up Isis and himself, he sighed when he stared at the mess and the hole in the ceiling "this is going to take me all night to fix" he said to Isis, who he was holding.

"Um . . . I can help" she asked smiling.

"Oh really and what can you do" he asked doubtfully

"If you find my orb I can take care of this whole mess" she said

"Orb?" He asked

"Yeah" she said "it's a round ball with a light bluish color"

Gibson scanned the room and spotted it on the counter nearly hidden by broken glass and rubble from the ceiling. "Is that it" he asked

Isis looked and nodded then Gibson walked over, making sure he didn't step on the glass and the "mess" Isis made and grabbed it. "What is it, your toy" he asked

Isis grabbed her orb "no, it's my magic orb, without it I'm nothing more than a little blue dragon"

Gibson laughed "please, there is no such thing as magic, there is always a logical explanation"

"You don't believe in magic, I'm ninety percent magic, ten percent elements" Isis said happily

"Ninety percent huh?"

"Yeah, my power is wish-making, don't you have powers like that other unstable monkeys around here" she asked

"Yes, I do have powers but they're not "magic" like yours are" he said

"Just make a wish" She said

"There is no such thing as magic, so sorry for not wishing" He said

"Please Gibson" she said, giving him sweet puppy dog eyes "please, just say I wish my lab was fix, please"

The blue monkey stared at her big eyes and sighed "fine, just don't do that thing with your eyes again" he said "I wish my lab was clean and fix up" he said

Her orb started to glow and he was blinded by the blue light for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, he dropped Isis when he was his lab clean up and fixed up so well as if it was brand new. "How on earth did you do that" he asked

Isis rubbed her back from landing on the floor and looked up at Gibson "I told you, I'm a wish-maker and it's magic" she said

"But this is impossible, it's not logical" he said

"Since when did all things have to be logical" she asked

"Everything is logical, there is no such thing as magic" He said again

"So, if there is no such thing as magic does that mean I'm not real" she asked

"If you weren't real then that means I'm talking to thin air" he said

"But like I said before I'm ninety percent magic but you said magic isn't real so does that mean I'm not real yet I am real" Isis said, getting a headache from this whole conversation.

"Who told you, you were made up by magic" He asked

"My owner told me" She said

Gibson still wasn't satisfied "how about I check this for myself"

"How" Isis asked as Gibson place her on the counter.

"With this" he pulls out a weird gun-like machine.

"What are you going to do with that" Isis asked, shaking in fear.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm just going to scan you to see what you are really made of"

Isis raised an eyebrow as a small thin red line ran up from her feet to her head. Something beeped and she saw Gibson looking at a t.v. screen and smiled "see you are one hundred percent elemental dragon" he said

"That can't be right, then how would you explain the wish you made" She asked

"I'm still trying to figure out that one but I'm positive that you have no magic in you what so ever"

"That can't be right"

"Well it's true, in fact the only high source of power is coming from that ball you have your tail wrapped around" He pointed at the orb.

"It's not a ball, it's an orb and I guess you're right since without it I can't use any of my magic" She said

"Do you mind if I take a look at it" he asked

Isis looked at him, unsure "ok" She said, handing him her little orb.

Gibson examined it "what source of power does this ball have inside" he asked him.

"It's an orb, and it has magic for wish making" Isis said

"I'll be the judge of that" Gibson said, smirking at the little dragon know he wasn't going to stop til he was proven her wrong. He walked away with the orb and Isis could hear him searching around then suddenly she blew out some bubbles follow by bits of sparks. Isis covered her mouth when she felt fire coming up her throat and swallowed it.

She quickly flew over to where Gibson was and started to panic when she saw him trying to crack open her orb with a strange laser stick. "Is this thing unbreakable" Gibson said then tried to open the orb again with a different machine muttering to himself "I wish this thing was easier to open"

When he was muttering those words, Isis flew in and grabbed the orb away from him. The orb started to glow and little did both of them know Gibson's wish was granted.

"Oh my, the strange ball started to glow, how is that possible" he said, reaching out to grab it but Isis pulls it away.

"Leave my orb alone, if you keep hitting it I can't control my powers" she said

"Fine, but I just want to look at it again" he said, grabbing it but Isis still wouldn't let it go.

"Please, just leave my orb alone; I don't want to lose control of my powers like the last time." she said, pulling it away, but she found herself playing tug-o-war with it with Gibson.

"I just want to take a quick look at it, I won't use any tools to harm it" he said

She pulled and he pulled with neither of them giving in til Gibson yank it away with all his might only letting it slip out of his metal hands and cause it to fly across the lab. The orb hit the wall, smashing it into five pieces with a cloud of blue sparkling smoke floating out and disappearing.

"Ok, how did that become unbreakable to breakable" Gibson wondered.

"Gibson, I don't feel good" Isis said groaning

Gibson turned around to face her "don't tell me you're going to throw up again" He stared at her as she started to shake with sparks coming out of her little body that grew bigger and bigger. "Are you ok?" he asked, backing away a little

Isis felt the fire coming up again but this time she couldn't hold it. Gibson's eyes widened as a ball of blue fire headed toward him.

----------------------------

Antauri wiped the last bit of chocolate off his face with a towel then stared at the other three after they explain what been going on.

"So let me get this straight, Sprx, you found the little thing and didn't tell us because you wanted to make your wishes"

"Would it help if I told you they backfired on mine, BIG TIME" Sprx said

"I wouldn't have done that if you didn't out a spell on me" Nova said with signs that she was getting a little cold from being trapped in a room full of ice and snow.

"Well, at least I didn't feed the little monster sugar and wished for an endless storm of sweets" Sprx said and all three stared at Otto.

Otto was happily eating a cake "wow, swimming in a pool of sweets was weird" he said. He noticed the others giving him a death glared, especially Antauri who was still a little twitchy form his experience with the blue little dragon.

"Otto, thanks to you, I had the worst, weirdest experience in my life" Antauri said

Otto gave Antauri a weak smiled "cake" he said, holding up a piece of cake.

Sprx smacked the cake out of Otto's hands "I saw enough sweets already coming out of the tubes, we're trapped in here"

"Hey, where's Gibson" Nova asked

The four stared at each other "you don't think he found . . . " Sprx asked

They panicked and rushed over to the tubes that were clogged up with sweets and started digging through it with great disgust.

---------------------------

Gibson scoffed as his lab was being destroyed again while he was dodging for his life from the baby dragon's attack. Isis floated in one spotted, trying so hard to cover her mouth but the longer she resists, the stronger her fire, ice, lightning and bubbles' attacks were.

"Isis, why are you attacking me!" Gibson shouted from behind a desk.

Isis covered her mouth again but bubbles burst out, filling the whole lab from floor to ceiling. Gibson had his chance to escape and rushed to the door and open it. He was stunned to see that the exit was blocked by tons of sweets and junk food.

"I...can't stop . . . Gibson!" Isis tried to say without blowing out fire.

Gibson groans from disgust and started tossing the sweets aside for him to get out of there before he burns to a crisp. Isis couldn't hold it much longer and facing the direction Gibson was at, she blasted a large tidal wave of fire toward him again. Gibson screamed and fell over, just missing the fire by less then an inch and fell to the floor. He looked up and saw all the sweets floating in the air or flying around. With a heavy heart, he quickly shut the door before lightning could've hit him and crawled away from his lab.

A large storm cloud started to appear at the ceiling with lightning flashing and the sweets didn't help much when they were hitting him in his face and body. Large dents were forming on the door of his lab "the door won't hold very long" he thought, til a brownie hit him right in the face.

As he wiped the brownie off of him, he heard the sounds of screaming and turned around and through the storm and the flying sweets saw the others falling down the same tube.

"Guys, what's going on here" He shouted

Otto crawled out from the tangle piled and exits the yellow tube "cool, my wish is still on" he said

Gibson crawled over to the others, who were lying on the floor to avoid getting hit "can anyone tell me what is going on!" he shouted

"You wouldn't happen to see a blue dragon, have you" Sprx asked

"Yes, she was with me, but after an accident she started acting funny and started attacking me with her powers" He said

"What are we going to do, no doubt she the one causing this mess" Nova shouted.

The cloud above them grew thicker and for some reason bluer then another lightning stuck down and nearly hit the monkeys.

"We need to find a place to hide" Gibson said

"We can't, the whole robot is covered in sweets" Nova said

"Wait, did you just said you locked the dragon in your lab ,Gibson" Antauri asked

"Yes, why, I had to get away because I was nearly burned to death"

"Don't you have explosives chemic-"

Sprx couldn't finish when Gibson's Lab blew up sending wave after wave of fire, ice, and bubbles and a stronger force of wind. The monkeys looked up and saw Isis, her eyes were pearl white and she was glowing and shaking as she tried to hold back her powers.

"Nice going Gibson that was a great place to hide her" Nova shouted

"This is odd" Sprx said

"What" Gibson asked.

"I thought Isis couldn't use her powers without holding on to her orb" he said

Another wave of fire flew across the floor, causing the monkeys to fly up into the storm of the sweets.

"Isn't this fun guys" Otto said, opening his mouth to catch a piece of cake.

Nova pulled him down as they hid behind a large piece of metal that was torn off from the wall. "We need a plan, quick" Sprx said

"What Sprx said about the orb is true then where is it"

Gibson looked away to hide the embarrassment but could feel the others staring at him "all right, it smashed into pieces" he confessed.

"How can that be, I hit the orb a few times and all it did was made her lose control of her power" Nova said

"Well I don't know what happened, she said that she could grant wishes and I told her that there was no such thing as magic and I just wanted to see what power source the ball had. So I tried to open it and it was solid as a rock then I said I wish this thing would be easier to open. Then when she grabbed it, it started to glow and I wanted to see it again so we started playing tug-o-war with it and it slipped out of my hand" Gibson explains.

"Thanks a lot Brain strain, with the orb broken she'll never going to stop" Sprx said

Another wave of fire flew toward them but the giant metal piece block it from hitting them with the help of them holding it up. "Any ideas before we are destroyed" Nova asked

"One blast with my magnets could finish her off" Sprx said

"Dangerous indeed, but she is still an infant, Sprx, we need to trap her somewhere til her powers weaken" Antauri said

Gibson thinks and got an idea "If Otto could build some type of cage we can place her in there till we fixed that ball of hers"

"But my building room is filled with sweets from the wish I made" Otto said, smiling from embarrassment.

"You can use this metal piece, Otto, all we need is something to distract her" Gibson said

Before another word could be said, Antauri phased into the floor and the others peeked behind the metal piece and watched and waited til he appeared again. Antauri appeared behind Isis and tackled her to the floor. Isis's face was pushed to the floor to block her from unleashing another blast of fire. Antauri held her down with all his strength but could feel the little dragon powering up for one final blow.

"Hurry Otto, I won't be able to hold her down" Antauri shouted

"You guys, make a cage, I need to get that ball from my lab" Gibson said

With the instructions from Otto, Nova activated her giant hands and crushes the large metal piece into a round ball then Otto quickly started fixing it up by adding hinges for it to open or close. Sprx helped Gibson trying to collect all the pieces but they were running out of time.

Isis glowed even brighter and was shaking so hard that the floor was vibrating, little did Antauri know that with her face pressed against the floor was cutting off her air supply and making her angry.

(_Silly mean monkey_) she thought, as she was compelled to charge up and blasted him with a huge shot of electricity.

Antauri screamed, but still didn't let go. Large lightning bolts run across the room, hitting the walls, the ceiling, the tubes and some even blew a whole to the other side. A lightning bolt flew pass Sprx and struck the large computer screen causing it to explode with pieces of glass falling to the floor.

"No, not the computer screen, I haven't gotten past the last level to my favorite video game!" he whined.

"Sprx, stop whining like a little baby and help me find the last piece." Gibson shouted.

"It's done!" Otto shouted

"Gimme that" Nova shouted, as she picked up the solid metal ball and ran over to Antauri. "Move Antauri" she shouted

Antauri phased through the floor again and in a split second before Isis could release another attack, Nova flew the ball down and locked Isis inside. Otto rushed in and locks it by melting it opening shut. They jumped back when another blast of power was unleashed but it was protected by the metal ball.

Everyone sighed in relief til Otto spoke up "uh . . . guys, whatever you do, don't look up"

Sadly the others looked up and their eyes widened when they saw the sweets that were floating before fell toward them in one big splat.

-------------------------

Jinmay spotted Chiro walking around with a little girl and ran over to him "Chiro, something is going on at the Robot"

"What do you mean, did something happen to one of the monkeys" He asked

"I don't know, but I tried to contact them to see how they were doing and didn't get an answer and all I heard was screaming and things crashing" she said

Chiro looked down at the little girl name Bechill "Bechill, do you mind if we stop at the Robot really quickly then we'll continue looking for your friend"

"I don't mind, but please, can we hurry, I have a feeling she's in danger" Bechill said

Chiro nodded and picked her up "hold on tight, we're going to fly" he said

Bechill held on tight as the three flew up into the air and headed toward the robot.

----------------------------

The monkey sat at what's left of the table and waited for Gibson to glue back the orb. The whole command center and other parts of the Robot were either destroyed, filled up with sweets or both. The place where all their bedrooms were at was filled with icy cold water from when the snow melted. They sat there, exhausted and completely covered in chocolate or frosting from when all the sweets feel to the floor.

Antauri twitch or jump when Isis releases another blast of power from inside the metal ball cage. Sprx tried hard not to move due to the soreness and the multiple injuries on his body. Nova kept on sneezing and shivering from the cold she caught and Otto was suffering from a really bad upset stomach from all the sweets he's been eating here and there.

Gibson tried to stay calm even through his precious lab was completely destroyed as he glues the last piece together. "Finish" he said, but the others just groan except for Sprx.

"Well then let's open up that ball and give the little monster a well deserve spanking"

Gibson rolled his eyes and walked over to the metal ball with the others right behind him. He activated one of his drills and drilled a hole in it that is big enough to look inside. He peeked inside and saw that Isis had fainted from the whole event. He took her out of the metal ball "seems that she had fainted from exhaustion" Gibson said

"Oh no, she is not getting off that easy" Sprx said and grabbed Isis as if she was a doll and started to shake her a bit "wake up, you have a mess to clean up"

"Sprx, don't shake you that hard or else-" Nova couldn't when Isis woke up and blew fire into Sprx's face. That made Sprx's even madder "now you're going to get it" he shouted and brought out his magnets.

Isis flew out of Sprx's arm and flew into Gibson's arms for protection "leave me alone, you crazy monkey"

"Sprx, you're just scaring her, do you want to start another explosion" Nova shouted

"Well look at this mess, we spent all morning cleaning up and thanks to Gibson and his stupid wish the Robot is worse than before"

"My wish, this wouldn't have happened if you told us that you found her in the first"

"At least I didn't break her orb and cause all this mess" Sprx shouted while pointing his finger into Gibson's face. Isis growled and smacked Sprx with her tail but that only added to Sprx's rage. Without thinking Sprx threw a fist, but Isis crawled up to Gibson's head only leaving Gibson to take the blow.

Everyone was stunned as Gibson's rubbed his eye then glared at Sprx "that wasn't very bright Sprx"

Next thing they knew, Gibson tackled Sprx to the ground and they started fighting with Isis still holding on to Gibson's head.

"Knock it off you two" Antauri shouted

"Stop fighting" Nova shouted and grabbed hold of Sprx who had a hold of Isis by the tail. Otto pulled Gibson away, but Isis was holding on to Gibson by the head.

"Let go of my head" Gibson shouted at Isis

"Make him let go of my tail" Isis screamed in the pain.

"Everyone, just calm down" Antauri said

"Sprx just let go of Isis's tail, she's yanking my helmet off!" Gibson shouted.

The whole room was full of screams, shouts and bickering that they didn't hear a little girl's voice shouting "leave my Isis alone" Suddenly, a gust of very cold wind flew against them and they were all frozen stiff in a small block of ice . . .

------------------------------

**B: Just one more chapter to go **

**Isis: and the epilogue **

**B: Yeah, Next Chapter: Last Wish: An Owner's Goodbye**

**Isis: then the epilogue**

**B: I think they heard you**

**Isis: (_smiles_) please review, bye for now. **


	8. Last Wish: An Owner's Goodbye

**B: thanks to the review, I was inspired to write up a part two to my story. I already have the title uploaded in my profile but will write in the summary later.**

**Isis: Now it onto the last chapter and there will be an epilogue afterwards. **

**Chapter Seven: **

**Last Wish: An Owner's Goodbye**

Chiro's jaw dropped as he looked at the mess in the Robot then at the five monkeys that were in the solid block of ice. "Bechill, why did you trap my friends in a block of ice"

"They were hurting my Isis" Bechill said

"Can you please get them out of the ice block, I'm sure they weren't hurting her" Jinmay asked

Bechill sighs but nodded, her orb started to glow and the ice started cracking into little shavings and flew back into her orb. The monkeys fell to their knees with Isis still holding on to Gibson's helmet and with Sprx still holding on to Isis tail.

They turned their heads over to Chiro, Jinmay and a little girl. "Who's she" Sprx asked, shivering a bit from the cold.

"It's my owner!" Isis said with a huge grin on her face and flew over to Bechill.

"HER OWNER!" The five monkeys shouted in disbelief.

"Bechill" Isis shouted and flies into her arms.

"Isis, I'm so glad you aren't hurt" Bechill said, hugging the little dragon.

"Thank goodness you came" Isis said then whispered "These monkeys are crazy"

"Guys, what happened here, the robot looks like Swiss cheese" Chiro said when he looked at the charred holes that were made in the robot.

"And why is this whole place covered in chocolate" Jinmay asked

"She did it" Sprx said pointing at Isis.

"I was just granting their twisted wishes, honest" Isis said

"Wishes" Chiro and Jinmay asked

Antuari sighs "It's a long story"

"I'm sorry for the mess" Bechill said "let me clean this up for you"

"Don't be silly Bechill, you don't have to clean this up all by yourself" Chiro said

"Don't worry Chiro, it's the least I can do for finding my little Isis" she said and looked down at Isis "Isis, I wish this whole robot was clean and fix"

Isis's orb started to glow and Chiro was blinded by a flash of blue light, when it was over and he opened his eyes he was shocked to see the Robot clean and fixed.

"Your little dragon did all this" Jinmay asked "that's amazing"

"I know, but I'm surprised you didn't just wish for that earlier" Bechill asked then looked down at Isis, who was panting from exhaustion. "Isis, have you been using a large amounts of power all day"

Isis nodded "these monkeys had very big wishes" she said, remembering all the events from this whole day.

Casting love spells, helping Nova getting back at Sprx, the snow, partying and eating junk food, the sugar rush she couldn't remember very well, and when she malfunctions when because her orb broke.

"Can one of you tell me, what happened when I was gone" Chiro asked

---------------------------

They all sat down in the command center as each monkey explains their encounter with Isis, from when Sprx found her to stopping her from using her attacks on the robot when her orb broke. Which led to the argument between Sprx and Gibson as they pointed fingers to each other saying that this whole thing was his fault.

Bechill sighs "I'm sorry again, I should've warned you on the note about her wishing power, if you're not careful about your wishes they can and will back fire on you"

"Yeah, we know that now" Nova said

"But you can't be mad at Isis, she only a baby and still mastering her powers and after she gets more training done she could control the orb from granting the wishes or not" she explained

"How old is she anyway" Gibson asked

"She's only a month old"

She noticed that all the monkeys' eyes widened "so you're telling me, we were almost destroyed by a one month old little monster" Sprx said, raising his voice.

Nova smacked him in the back of his head "Stop calling her that Sprx" she said

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't abuse her orb like that, they're real sensitive and I couldn't believe someone wished for it to be breakable" Bechill said.

"I said I was sorry" Gibson said.

"Well, if Isis forgave you, I do too" she said

Bechill smiled as she stared at Isis, who laid done on Gibson's head when they were telling her and Chiro the story, sleeping to restore some of her powers. Gibson didn't mind, Isis wasn't that heavy but he did have to move her tail out of his face once in a while.

"There is one thing I like to know Bechill" Antauri asked

"What is it?"

"Isis told all of us that you abandoned her yet here you are looking for her" The sliver monkey said

Bechill lowered her head, she knew the real reason she had to get rid up Isis and part of it were her powers.

"Bechill" Chiro called out to her in a soft voice. The little ten-year-old girl looked up and saw all of them staring at her. She sighs and looked at Chiro and Antauri "can I speak to you two alone, please" she asked

Chiro and Antauri looked at each other then stood up and walked over to the other side of the command center leaving the others confused.

"So, why do you think Bechill abandoned Isis" Otto asked

"Who cares, let's just hope she takes her home" Sprx said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're just mad because your wish didn't go very well" Gibson said, smirking while moving Isis's tail out of his face.

Before Sprx could react Nova covered his mouth "don't you dare start up another argument or you'll end up getting your head burned up again"

"Yeah, Isis didn't seem to like it when you were pointing your finger in Gibson's face" Otto said

Sprx glared at the little dragon sleeping on top of Gibson's head "why is she sleeping on your head anyway"

"How would I know, Sprx" Gibson said

Jinmay walked over to Isis "She's so adorable, I still find it hard to believe a little baby could have so much power."

"Don't get too close Jinmay, Sprx gotten burned from getting too close" Otto said

-----------------------

Bechill looked at the floor while Chiro and Antauri waited for her explanation "I didn't want to get rid of her" she said

"But why did you" Cairo asked

"It was either that or watch her be destroyed by my parents" she said

"Destroyed" Chiro was shocked and Bechill nodded.

"See, I was told that something bad would happen on my planet if Isis's powers grew stronger and stronger. I thought they would just take her to another place to live but they wanted to kill her. My parents were order to take her far, far away from our planet and finish her off there."

"But you were the one who raised her and didn't want her to die" Antauri said

Bechill nodded "when we were passing your planet, I snuck away to the back of the ship and told Isis I could no longer keep her because her powers were too strong to handle then I let her go. Later on when we landed on another planet, I told my parents that Isis ran away, they went looking for her and I stole the ship and flew back over here to make sure she landed safely"

"If something bad is going to happen to your planet, we'll gladly help you out" Chiro asked

Bechill shook her head "thanks but you can't, I'm not even suppose to be telling you this but I can I ask you for another favor"

"Sure what is it" Chiro asked

"Do you mind if Isis stays here for a while til it's safe to take her back" Bechill asked "she won't be any trouble I promise"

Chiro looked at Antauri "what do you think Antauri" Chiro asked since Chiro didn't know Isis very well or how powerful her attacks are.

Something told Antauri that the girl was still leaving out information about her, her planet and Isis but the part about killing the little infant and the sad, pleading look in the little girl's eyes, he didn't want to ask the girl if she was telling the whole truth.

He looked back at the others, Isis was woken up and looked a little disturbed about Jinmay holding her "see, she's not going to hurt me" He overheard Jinmay saying.

Isis was too tired to put up a fight so she just struggled out of the girl's arms and flew back over to Gibson. "Why is it she seems attach to Gibson" Antauri asked

Bechill smiled "On my planet the color blue means luck and hope, it's the most admirer color of my people"

"Well I guess Gibson would be the one to make her feel at home then" Antauri said

"You mean?" Bechill asked

"I guess so, Isis can stay" Chiro said "just contact us when you're ready to take her home"

Bechill started to tear up and hug Chiro "thank you Chiro, you just granted my wish" she said then hugged Antauri. "You don't know how much this means to me"

"I need to know though, does Isis know about this" Chiro asked

Bechill let go of Antauri and shook her head "no, she doesn't know and it's best she didn't, I don't want to feel guilty about this"

"We understand" Antauri said

She smiled "let me tell Isis" she said and walked back over to the others with Chiro and Antauri following. "Do you think she was telling the truth" Chiro asked

"She's still hiding a few things, but it's true what she said, we weren't even suppose to know about this" he said

Bechill walked over to Gibson "excuse me Mr. Hal Gibson, but I need to talk to Isis for a minute" she said, picking Isis up from Gibson's head.

"You can call me Gibson, I don't mind" he said

"Oh, sorry, I just didn't want to be rude" she said, patting his head then walked away.

Chiro and Antauri walked up to the team "Well, what did the little girl tell you" Nova asked

"We'll talk about that later but the main thing is that Bechill asked if we can watch Isis for a while"

"Chiro, please tell me you didn't-" Sprx asked

"We said yes, Sprx"

"Crap" Sprx said

"Cool, now I have someone to party with and eat some more sweets" Otto smiled

"NO! NO SWEETS!" Antauri shouted at Otto "there is no way I'm going through another chocolate storm"

The others stared at Antauri and tried hard not to laugh from when he told his side of the story.

(_Crap_) Isis thought when Bechill told her that she was going to stay here for a while. Isis didn't mind staying, is the fact that she going to have to deal with the crazy red monkey, the temper one, and 'mean' one. "Why can't I go home with you" she asked

"My parents think you're still dangerous, but when things cool down, I'll come back to get you" Bechill said. Isis frowned, but smiled and nodded.

-----------------------------

After refueling the ship, Bechill stood next to the hatch of the ship to say good-bye. She gave Isis a long, big hug "be a good dragon and don't abuse your powers" she said

"I won't" Isis said.

Bechill smiled and handed Isis over to Chiro "have a safe trip back, Bechill" Chiro said.

"Thanks again Chiro, and don't worry, I've been flying ships since I was seven" She said "but there is one more thing"

"What" Chiro asked

Bechill ran back into the ship and came out, holding a book and a blue blanket "here's your blanket, Isis" she said, handing the little dragon the blanket.

She walked over to Gibson and handed him the book "what is this book" he asked

"Her baby book, since Isis is only a month old, I still don't know all her special abilities and powers so when something happens I record it" She said

Gibson understood what she was asking so he nodded and held onto the book.

"It was nice meeting you all" she said with tears in her eyes as she walked backwards into the ship.

"Bye Bechill" Isis said.

"Bye" the Monkeys, Chiro and Jinmay said as they waved their hands.

"Come back, real soon" Sprx said

Bechill waved good-bye as the hatch rose up and closed in front of her. The team back away a bit for the ship to safely take up. Isis stared at the ship until it disappeared into the sky til there was nothing left of it but a small twinkle as it left the planet's atmosphere.

------------------------------

**B: I know, the chapter wasn't as long as the others ones.**

**Isis: the Epilogue is up next.**

**B: stay tunes. **


	9. Epilogue

**B: I would like the thanked you all for reading and reviewing my story. I really, really, appreciate it**

**Isis: Thank you so much**

**B: Here's the Epilogue.**

**Epilogue**

It was night when the Hyper force got back to the Robot. While Chiro said good-bye to Jinmay, the monkeys were dragging their feet to their tubes that led to their bed room.

"What a weird day" Otto said smiling "but it was fun"

"No, it wasn't" Sprx said

"Well, it could have worse" Nova said, handing a bottle of medicine to Otto for his upset stomach.

"How" Sprx asked

"I could still be under that spell of yours" she said

Otto started laughing and Sprx just gave him a glare "I don't need this, I'm going to bed"

Sprx was about to walk away when he, not to mention the others, heard Chiro talking to Isis. The five monkeys turned around to see Chiro, holding Isis an arm length away, smiling.

"So you can grant wishes right?" Chiro asked

"Yeah" Isis said

"And the wishes are unlimited" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"And I can wish for anything I want"

"As long as you say "I wish"'Isis said

"Wow, anything I want" Chiro smiled "in that case I wish for-"

"CHIRO!"

Chiro turned his head to see all five of the monkeys looking at him with anger eyes and with their weapons out and aiming at him.

"Chiro, if you know what's good for all of us, put down the dragon and step away from her" Nova said

"What?" Chiro chuckled nervously. "It's just a little wish"

"Sorry Kid, but there is no way we're going through that mess again" Sprx said

"Ok, ok" Chiro said, putting Isis down "you didn't need to bring out your weapons"

"Our apologies' Chiro but even I don't want to go though that again either" Antauri said

"Great, now that's over with, I'm going to bed" Sprx said, walking over to his tube "good night everyone" he said and flew up to his room.

Otto was the next one to go up "night" he said and flew up as well to his room.

Nova sneezes again from her cold "well, I guess Isis will be sharing my room with me" she said, walking over to Isis, who was next to Gibson. "Come on"

Isis walked around Gibson "do I have to go with you" she asked, she hate to admit it but she was kinda scared of the yellow monkey and that temper of hers. "Can I stay with Gibson, please" she asked Chiro.

"I'm sure Gibson wouldn't mind" Chiro asked

Gibson was shocked "I don't think that would be a good idea when I have a lot of things in there that shouldn't be around an infant"

"Gibson we're tying to make her feel at home and it looks like she only trusts you so far" Antauri explained.

"Are you saying I have to watch out for her" He asked

"She only trusts you" Chiro said

Nova laughed as she walked over to her tube "good luck with that, Gibson" she said and flew up to her room with her laugher echoing out of her tube.

Gibson sighed as Isis flew into his arms. He looked down and saw her smiling at him with growing fondness before making a tiny yawn and finally, falling asleep without any interruptions.

"I hope you aren't serious about this; I have no knowledge of taking care of an infant" Gibson said.

"It will only be temporary til Bechill returns" Chiro said

Gibson groaned and stared at the sleeping dragon as she curled up in his metal arms with her orb wrapped around her tail.

Chiro smiled, but Antauri, on the other hand, was still concern about what Bechill told him and Chiro before she left.

"You ok, Antauri" Chiro asked

Antauri snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, it been a long day and just like Bechill said, as long as Isis was here, Bechill's planet is safe.

Right?

---------------------------

Far away in another galaxy, laid a small bluish planet where Bechill's ship had enter its atmosphere and landed on the ground that was near by a large village that surrounded a giant castle. Sure her planet looked like the middle-ages kinda thing but they do have very advance technoloy.

"You are in so much trouble taking off like that, Bechill" a man said as he, his wife and Bechill exited the ship.

"I'm sorry, father, I didn't mean to" Bechill lied.

"well, we're going to discuss your punishment as soon as we get home" Her mother said

"Yes, mother" the little girl said

As they enter the large village, full of people of different colors and orbs, walking, talking or just shopping around for things and foods. For a second, Bechill thought about what woman who told her about Isis and wondered if she still should believe it or not.

Suddenly, she found herself alone and in the dark with a glowing white light coming over to her.

"You foolish girl" Said a woman's voice.

Bechill knew who it was, Pythia, the orb of Future, dressed in pure white with little bits of light blue color, Pythia walked over to her while holding her pure white orb in her hand..

"You should have seized my warning, Bechill" Pythia said

Bechill stared at Pythia's white, non-pupil eyes as she finished "As long as that dragon is still alive, the prophecy will be fulfilled . . .

To be continued . . .

---------------------------

**B: Stay tune for the part two of my story. The Wish 2: Evil's Turn**

**Isis: Thanks again for all the reviews**

**B: Good-bye for now. **


End file.
